


Who Are You

by yeohaengki



Series: Between Me and You [2]
Category: Real (2017), 무법 변호사 | Lawless Lawyer (TV), 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, F/M, Investigations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeohaengki/pseuds/yeohaengki
Summary: Some detail events that happened in Back in Time. How Ha Jae Yi met Jang Tae Yong and how they become close.
Relationships: Ha Jae Yi/Jang Tae Yeong
Series: Between Me and You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931902
Comments: 58
Kudos: 332





	1. Who Are You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if its a good story or not because I'm sure there are many plot holes but I'm trying my best to make it as detail as I could. Sorry for any misstypes and grammatical errors. 
> 
> Ps. The lyrics in this story is from Sam Kim - Who Are You

_I will find you  
.  
I will recognize you  
.  
Despite where you are  
.  
Despite who you are  
.  
I will recognize you_

The bird’s chirping becomes a melody to her ears that accompanying her walks to her apartment. Her body is aching from working the whole night—going back and forth to serve the customer. She massages her shoulder while walking. A long deep sigh comes out from her mouth.

Now, it becomes a habit for her—coming home at six in the morning and going to work at seven in the night. Not to mention the hard work she had to do. She has to split her focus between doing her real job—finding out Jang Taeyong’s agenda and serving drink to every customer who come. She had to do her job right or she would fail her mission.

She even had to rent a whole new apartment just to make sure her parents won’t come visit her. When she said that she had some works to do and can’t be contacted anytime, her parents just nodded. It’s not a new thing because her Dad also a police officer so he knows that his daughter would do this someday. Not to mention her prosecutor mom. She just told her to give an update at least every once a week.

“It’s all because of that Jo Wongeun. Why did he torture me like this.” When she was a child, investigation movies look really fun. The one who become spy usually do some cool works but look at her now. She should sue the script writer for scamming people.

The beep sound from the door was loud. She threw her bag on the sofa while walking towards her bed. Tosing her body on her bed and fall asleep shortly after.

She wakes up to a vibrate from her phone. Her sleepy eyes still shut tightly while her hand tried to look for the phone. Groaning in frustration when she can’t find it but her phone keep vibrating.

Finally, she found it on the table. When she looks at the screen, she lets out a sigh, “I still don’t have anything important to report.” Pulling away her phone from her right ear when she heard Wongeun screaming, calling her lazy and stupid.

It’s not that she is lazy, but she has to everything on her own. “Ah, actually I heard this girls talking that she was accompanying Jang Taeyong and his business partner—” She has not finished her sentence yet Wongeun interupting her.

“Then you know what to do. Just do everything even if it means you should sold your soul to the demons.”

Then the phone got disconnected.

The only thing she does after that is cursing Wongeun with all her heart.

She has been working hard to get closer to Yoohwa and Yewon—the girls who told her that they usually accompanying Jang Taeyong and his business partners. Tried to find some information but doesn’t sound too curios.

So, not everyone could serve him. She wants to tell Wongeun but it’s obvious that he would tell Jaeyi did anything or sold her soul to the demons.

It has been three months, she is already desperate enough looking for chanches or any information about him through Yoohwa or Yewon but those two didn’t know much about him. They said he rarely say anything especially about himself.

Untill one day, Yoohwa asking her a favor to back her up. That’s the first time she saw his presence. His photo shown to their every meeting was nothing compared to his real face. Jaeyi gulped as she glance to his sweet yet intimidating face.

She keeps stealing a glance towards his direction while pulling her too-short skirt to cover her thigh. Wearing a [dress](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcS_Kj5Vx_Pph5e-oNwKpm2lgJsvxKqG1Su-9w&usqp=CAU) that barely cover her body, exposing her beautiful leg and her cleavage is surely making her uncomfortable. Not to mention the old man which she knows as Choi Daewoong, beside her that trying to do a physical touch, makes her want to throw up. If she was not in the middle of mission, she would punch him hard right on his face or kick her dick until he whimpers in pain.

From their conversation, Jaeyi knows that Daewoong is persuading Jang Taeyong to sell something to him. Yet, Jang Taeyong looks like he has zero interest to any gibberish talk this man said.

It’s her fifth time pouring a drink to the man to resist his touch. He still trying to lean his head on her shoulder, caressing her arm. She just smiles awkwardly and try to make an eye contact with Yewon. But Yewon never look at her direction because she is busy looking at Taeyong’s face then leaning to his shoulder comfortably. She was cursing inside her head because Yewon seems enjoying her time meanwhile she is facing a hard time here.

Just because she is backing up Yoohwa, so she should just end up woth this old geezer? Heck, no. How unfair it is.

Wait, Jaeyi what are you thinking?

As she lost in her thought, Taeyong is glancing to her direction—he has been looking at her direction since she was coming to the room. Diverting his eyes to other direction when their eyes meet then look at her again when she didn’t look. He doesn’t want to look so obvious.

Observing the sight in front of him, he knows that she is uncomfortable but he can do nothing. As long as Daewoong don’t go overboard, he will stay like that.

Actually it’s easy for him to take the girl, but he thought she isn’t interested at him because her reaction is so calm when other girls will go wild running to him as they saw him.

He furrowed his eyebrow, wondering why he doesn’t make her run towards him? As he observe, she doesn’t look comfortable either beside the oldman.

He hold his breath when his eyes land to her neck, down to her collar bone, and stop at her cleavage. Her short hair doesn’t help at all. He clearly wants to touch her. When he see Daewoong tries to touch her chest, which make him fumming mad. But, he doesn’t have the chance because now, Choi Daewoong is grabbing Jaeyi’s hair. Calling her stupid for spilling a liquor at him. It happened in a split second.

His ears become red from the sight in front of him. He wants to punch the man but he hold himself.

The girl is whimpering from the pain when he put his glass and stood beside Daewoong. “You are ruining the mood.” He glance to Jaeyi from his side eye then glaring at Daewoong. “I won’t do any business with you. So, don’t ever call me anymore.”

For a split second, Jaeyi was in awe. He looks really attractive from her position now. But then she realized that he isn’t a person to be liked. Even if she admits that what he did, make her heart flutter for a split second.

Noh Hyunjoo which people refer as Madam Noh, the owner of this place finally heard what just happened with Jaeyi. She then asks her to come to her office.

“Do you plan to ruin my business?” She asks without even told Jaeyi to sit. “Why did you do that?”

Unable to answer immediately, Jaeyi looks at her feet—thinking what should she said so that Madam Noh will let her stay. “I’m sorry. I thought I was nervous because it was my first time.”

Madam Noh then look at her—from her head to her toes. She remembers that Jaeyi was only a waitress before. She then let out a sigh. “Good thing, Jang Taeyong didn’t say anything. If he did I’ll kick you out from this place.”

Jang Taeyong is her VIP that’s why she doesn’t want to make him disappontied. His satisfaction is her top priority.

“So, how was it?” Wongeun sips his tea. His face is full of expectation.

“I lost my hair to Choi Daewoong and the only thing I got is he won’t do any business with him. So, we can remove him from our agenda.” Jaeyi leans her back to the chair.

Wongeun furrow his eyebrows. “Is that it?” He looks unsatisfied with the information he got. “I mean you are dispatched for three months already but this is the only thing you get?”

Jaeyi tries not to sigh in front of him. “Then what can I do? Noh Hyunjoo won’t let me come to his room ever again because that damn old man.”

“It’s not an excuse, Ha Jaeyi. You can use your brain. Beg her so she lets you to take care of everything regarding Jang Taeyong!” From his voice, Jaeyi knows that this man won’t take any excuse she gave. “Do something even if—” He couldn’t finish his words because Jaeyi is reciting his words.

“I should give my soul to the demons. _Ye, sajangnim_ I would sell my soul to the demons.”

She comes to Noh Hyunjoo’s office. Knocking the door and facing her. Actually she is afraid but she has to ask her so that she could continue doing her mission.

“ _Taepyonim._ ” She looks at her feet and peeks at her. “Can I ask you a favor?”

Hyunjoo frowned at Jaeyi’s sudden question.” What do you need? Money?”

“Ah no, not money.” She waves her hand several times. “Can I—” She paused and observed Hyunjoo’s face. “Can I take Yoohwa or Yewon position?” She is extremely nervous. Do not dare to expect Hyunjoo will give an ok to her proposal.

She lets out a long-deep sigh. “Actually I don’t want to have you to escort him because of what happened the other day but he was asking me to send you everytime he comes. So I don’t have any choice.”

Her eyes is wide open. She was surprised because of the news she heard but she also relieved that she doesn’t have to struggle begging for something. Though she is wondering why Jang Taeyong asks for her. Whatever the reason is, she just grateful that Taeyong made such request. Maybe God is on her side now.

Just you watch Jo Wongeun. You won’t be able to call me stupid ever again.

“Did you loss many hair?” He asks. One hand holding a glass filled with bourbon, another leaning comfortably on top of the sofa back while his sweet yet intimidating eyes looking straight into her eyes.

Couldn’t believe what she just witness, she just stood behind the closed door.

Did he just talk to her?

No, did he asks her to come just to ask this question?

“Or you just become deaf?” He throw sarcasm because she just stood there without answering his question.

She then shaking her head, “No,” Her realization is quite late. She just realized that there are only two of them in the room. “Why…why there is no one here?”

“Should there be any other person here?” He puts the glass on the table and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I’m the one to decide who should come and should not.” His deep voice somehow send shiver on her spine. He doesn’t even raise his voice but it sounds really intimidating.

He is indeed a mafia boss.

“Are your feet ok standing with those heels on?” Instead of asking her to sit he just make some random comment which she respond with a nod the walking towards the sofa.

She doesn’t even have a courage to sit beside him. She is afraid that he might hear her heart pounding. He just look at her wit his confused looks.

“I wonder why you draw such line with me when other girls would go wild just from seeing me.” Leaning his body towards Jaeyi so he could close their gap.

“Tsk, are you bragging now?” Her question make him smile.

“No, I’m stating the fact. You know, some girls even willing to had some troubles just to see me.”

Without realizing, Jaeyi was laughing. She then covering her mouth immediately, “Sorry.” As expected, people like him is so full with theirself.

He frowned, “Why did you laugh?” Indeed Jaeyi was different with other girls he has known this far.

“Nothing, it was just sounds so funny to me.” When she sees his eyebrows furrowed she explained why it sounds funny to her, “You believe the come to you because they find you handsome?”

“Okay, we agree that your face is exceeding the standard. But don’t you ever think that they just need something from you?” Her words make Taeyong lean his back to the sofa. He was looking at her for some time.

From what she heard, the girls were approaching him just to brag among them. They thought it was cool if they could escort him, the winner is someone who could make him having sex with them.

“So, what do you need from me?” He take his glass and sips the liquid. Let it warms his throat.

Jaeyi shows a little smirks. “I don’t need anything. You know, you are the one who asked for me not the other way around.” Seeing his face dumbfounded by her words, make her feels like winning a competition.

_I will remember  
.  
I will look at you  
.  
Even when you are not here_


	2. The Boy's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is my first time writing fic that contain some adults content(?) forgive me if it's not on your liking 👉👈
> 
> Also sorry for any misstype and grammatical errors
> 
> The lyrics are from JYJ - The Boy's Letter

_There is a girl that only knows me  
  
Who is like a star, always in place, that shines on me  
  
To me who is selfish and foolish,  
  
She says thank you, I love you- so I shed tears  
  
Now I will become your sky so you can brilliantly shine_

Her answer sounds funny to his ears. He rests his arms at the top of sofa’s backrest while another hand shakes the glass in a circular motion. Taeyong can’t hide his grin. “ _Geurae?_ ” She might told him that she didn’t want anything from him. Little did she know, that madam Noh has told Taeyong everything. The thing she asked to her.

“But I heard you ask or maybe you beg madam Noh to take over Yoohwa or Yewon’s role.” Now he looks at her with his furrowed eyebrow. “Why is it?” 

Tilting his head, “If you didn’t need anything from me then do you like me?” Teasing her might become his new hobby because it’s really fun. Especially looking at her reaction.

She swears his expression now really is annoying. “Did I?” She tries to show a confused look but maybe she looks ridiculous now. Attempting to deny something that has happened. 

Ah, that big mouthed madam Noh. 

Who knows that she would report anything to Jang Taeyong. Had she known she would never ask her at the first place. 

Jang Taeyong put the glass on the table. Crossing both of his arms in front of his chest. “So, do you think madam Noh lying to me?” The tip of his lips were uplifted. Showing a small grin. “Then let’s call her to get it confirmed.”

When he is about to call his man who wait in front of the door, Jaeyi stops him. “I admit I did ask.” She paused and he looks at her direction—smiling while she rolls her eyes seeing the sight in front of her. She doesn’t like it if he mistakenly thinking she is interested in him. 

The look on his face told that he is waiting for Jaeyi’s answer. Meanwhile Jaeyi still thinking how should she explain the situation without spilling her true motive. “I need to change role because—“ She stops for the second time. She glances at Jang Taeyong and looks like he is still waiting for her answer and there is no sign of letting her off without telling him anything.

“Because?” He repeats her word.

She tucked her short hair behind her ear. Then proceed to answer, “Because I’m tired of being a mere waitress.” Showing a wide smile at him while diverting her eyes somewhere. She doesn’t want to meet his gaze because it feels like she will be caught red handed if she did. 

Of course he won’t take her answer. Who will believe such nonsenses by the way?

“Then why Yoohwa and Yewon? It could be other girls.” Jang Taeyong squints his eyes. Trying to meet her eyes but she avoided his gaze. 

“Because...the other day, I saw you didn’t do anything...a I mean, you didn’t even touch Yewon—“ She stops when she heard Jang Taeyong was laughing. “Why are you laughing?” Her annoyed tone make him stop. Actually trying to stop because he has a hard time holding back his laugh.

“Is that your reason? How did you become so sure that I won’t touch you?” Suddenly, his face become serious. He shifts from his position to close their gap. She doesn’t even realized when his arm already wraps her shoulder. 

The close gap between his face and hers make Jaeyi freeze. Her heart beat is speeding when their eyes met. At that moment, Jaeyi realized that he has those intoxicating eyes. Is that why girls go crazy everytime they met his gaze?

Seeing her lost in her own thoughts, Taeyong breaks the silent. “Why? Are you regretting your decision now?” His deep voice sends shiver all over her body. When she realized she had been lost in her thoughts, she turned away to avoid Taeyong’s eyes so that he won’t find that she is nervous and make fun of her.

He smiles widely seeing her turned her face away. Then he glances to her neck that only inches away from him. He could smell her scent from his position. She is about to answer Jang Taeyong’s question when she felt his breath on the crook of her neck. “You smell good.”

She jolts from her current position and pulls Taeyong away. “What did you do?” 

He laughs seeing her being surprised, “Only enjoying your scent.” He reach his hand to the table—taking his glass and glancing to Jaeyi. “Seriously tho, you smell good.” His eyes showing his hunger towards her. He never knows how it feels to be rejected so, when Jaeyi pulled him away, it just makes him wants her even more.

Just the sight of hungry Taeyong is enough to scare her. Jaeyi stood up then ready to leave the room.

“Don’t forget that you are mine now. There is no way for you to escape, Kang Sooyoung.” He said when Jaeyi about to open the door. 

The thought of her being surprise when he kissed her neck make him giddy. He couldn’t stop making a big smile on his face. Her rejection, make her looks more interesting. 

Before knowing Jaeyi, he only comes to the karaoke bar once or twice a week with his business partner but now, he is planning to come everytime he has spare time because he is determined to make her fall for him.

It was Wednesday night, he comes there after having a bad day—one of his man lost the thing as he tried to avoid the police. He wants boost up his mood just by seeing her. But he comes in a wrong moment because he saw her having an arguments with a man. He didn’t know what happened but the man was grabbing a bottle and trying to hit her with it. Fortunately he was standing nearby so, he could stop him by grabbing his wrist and take the bottle from his hand then hit the man’s head instead.

Jaeyi was closing her eyes so she didn’t even know what happened untill she opened her eyes as she heard a loud crash but she didn’t feel anything. She thought she was already in the after life.

But then she saw Jang Taeyong’s back in front of her and the man was bleeding while people was gathering—they were dying to know what had happened. She was panic but then she saw him turned his head and look at her through his shoulder. He just glanced at her for several seconds before leaving without saying anything. 

Yewon was asking if she was okay, but she was too shocked to answer. Didn’t even realized that her eyes was fixed to Jang Taeyong’s back. 

Jaeyi doesn’t know how they end up in Once in a Blue Moon—a jazz bar in Gangnam area. That’s true that she is the one who said that she will buy him a drink for her gratitude for saving her that night but she didn’t know that Taeyong will choose this kind of place. 

The place is quite good. They play calming music. Contrast to her ‘working place’. “I didn’t know that you like this kind of place.” She said to Taeyong who sits beside her.

Taeyong brows furrowed upon hearing her statements. “What kind of place do you think I like?”

She gives him a thinking look. “Madam Noh’s place?”

“Just because I came there often, doesn’t mean that I like it there.” He answers without looking at her then sips his whiskey.

A moment of silence then dominating them before Jaeyi asks him another question. “Then why you always come there?”

“You.”

She turns the bar stool to face him. “Me?” Pointing herself with her index finger. “Why me?”

Now, he is turning the bar stool—facing her untill their knees were touching. “Why did I feel like you are just pretending not to know anything, huh?” He moves his face closer to hers. 

He thought she will resist but she didn’t even flinch. Taeyong could feel her warm breath and it’s really fascinating that he could see her lips up close.

“So, you are saying that you like me?” Actually, Jaeyi also feels her heart pounds like crazy but she doesn’t know why she can’t move her body when he is only inch away from her. 

Instead of answering Jaeyi’s question, he just pull away. Leaving Jaeyi dumbfounded. 

“Aish.” She mumbles to herself. Somehow, she feels upset because Taeyong didn’t answer her question but then her logic tells her that she is being unreasonable right now. Why did she feel upset when it’s not necessary?

To shut her logic and stupid heart that having an argument, she gulps her liquor in one shot. Her hand reaches the bottle and pour the bitter liquid into her glass while he just take a glances at her and smiles without her knowing. 

It’s her third glass and she already feeling her head spinning. “Ah, my head hurts like hell.” She said while resting her head on the table. Meanwhile he is one hundred percent sobber and just look at her—observing every inch of her face, adoring her beauty. 

“Tell me where is your home.” He stood up while taking off his suit to cover her revealing dress. 

She stumbled when she tried to get up but his hand is fast to hold her waist. With her half-open eyes, she looks at him and show him her eye smile, “Thank you.”

He raised his eyebrow seeing her cute side when she is drunk. “I didn’t know that you are this cute whem you are drunk.” He tries to support her while walking to the lobby—waiting for his driver to pick them up. 

Carefully take her to the car before telling his driver to take them to her house. When he asks her to show the way, she just clung onto him. She shifts closer to him then hugging his waist. “It’s cold but you are so warm.” She rests her head on his shoulder and tucks her face on the crook of his neck—breathing in his scent that unexpectedly calming. 

He fixes his suit on her so that she feels warmer. One of his hand on her waist while another one is caressing her back hand. 

Because she falls asleep, he just brought her to his residence. Slowly putting her on the bed, taking off her heels, and covering her with the duvet. He sits on the bed side while tucking her hair behind her ear.

Doesn’t want to wake her up, he decide to leave. But when he is about to get up, her hand reaches his and pulls him closer. He places his hands beside her to prevent him crushing her. With her half-lidded eyes, she asks him, “That night, why did you leave without saying anything?” 

He looks at her face, somewhat feels something funny inside his stomach. He feels his bloods going souths seeing her beneath him—smiling. “Because I have a bad day and not in a good mood. If I stayed, I could harm you in any way.” 

“Ah, why you look so good tonight.” She looks at his lips with eyes full of desires. Jaeyi’s arms then wrapped tightly around his neck—pulling him closer so that she could kiss him. Her fingers slipping through his hair while another hand caressing his nape. 

The desires that he kept all this time is bursting out. He is no longer holding back because she gave him permission. Their kiss is heated because of the desires they felt. His right hand slipping between the bed and her nape to pull her up while his left hand reaching for her waist and make her sit on his lap. His sudden move makes her gasp. He sucks her bottom lips when her tounge traces his upper lips—asking for entrance. Taeyong could feel the whiskey from her tounge. 

Taeyong’s hand now trailing down her back—looking for her dress’ zipper and pull it down. He breaks away from the kiss to grasp some air then continue to kiss her check, down to her jaw, and stop to her neck—sucking it and leaving some marks. 

While he pulls her dress down to her hips, she begins to undo his shirt buttons. 

With all the things they have done up untill now, they will stay up all night. Good thing Taeyong has sent all of his men out so they are the only people in the house.

She can feel her head hurt and feel her body shiver from the cold that touch her skin. Her hand tried to find a duvet with her half-lidded eyes. Instead of finding the duvet, she touches someone’s head on her stomach. 

It took her some seconds to fully open her eyes and find sleeping Taeyong—his cheek on her stomach while having the whole duvet just for himself. 

Jaeyi who was shocked from her morning sight, screaming and ditching Taeyong from the top of her body immediately. Then, she grabs the blanket in the speed of light to cover her naked body and waiting for an explanation.

The loud scream and sudden movement wake him up and make him confused. His eyes dazzled from the lights. When he is fully awake, he saw Jaeyi who he knows as Sooyoung tries to cover herself. 

“What’s with the commotion?” His raspy voice somewhat sounds tempting to her ears but it’s not the time for that.

A pillow was thrown at him, “Use it to cover yourself.” 

Taeyong then looking at himself and laughing at Jaeyi’s reaction. “Do you feel shy now, hm?” His raspy voice and tone sounds annoying to her ears. He sure is mocking Jaeyi right now. 

Jaeyi diverts her eyes to look elsewhere but Taeyong. She lets out a long sigh. Trying to remember what happened but she couldn’t recall any moment from last night. “Wha...what happened? Did I...did I just do anything strange?” She glance at Taeyong before looking somewhere else. She just want to burry herself.

“Can you define something strange?” He scratches his head—making his hair messier and somehow it looks so sexy.

Ha Jaeyi is imaginary-slapping her cheeks. “I don’t know just...strange...you....and me, doing...ah I don’t know.” She ruffled her hair in frustration. 

The sight of her makes Taeyong chuckled to himself. “What do you think we were doing if we wake up like this?” Instead of giving an answer, he just questioning her back.

“Did you just take an advantage from an unconsious girl?” 

Being accused of taking advantage from her while she was unconsious make him rolling his eyes. “You are the one who kiss me first and said that I look good why are you blamming me now?”

Some memories then struck her. She freezes before tossing her body on the bed, covering her whole body with the duvet and screaming her lungs out.

“So, you remember now, huh?” He gets up and picking up his cloths on the floor. Putting it on before leaving her. When he is about to open the door, he turned his head, “Come out now, let’s have breakfast.” The smiles never leave his face.

_Will you love with me forever?  
  
On this path alone, I can’t see anything  
  
I can’t live without you  
  
You are the only light to me_


	3. Fallen Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I start to write this fic because it's hard to find Jang Taeyong and Ha Jaeyi crossover so I decided to write it myself. I don't know if there is someone enjoying this story and wait for the update but if you do, let me tell you my sincere gratitide. Thank you and I'll try to update once in a week. If you have some feedbacks, you could tell me I won't bite. 
> 
> Sorry for any misstypes and grammatical errors.

Slowly, she begins to pull down the duvet from her face. Checking the situation to make sure that Jang Taeyong has gone out from the room. She lets out a deep sigh when she founds the room was empty feeling a lil bit relieve but then the knocks on the door surprised her. Her heart beat starts speeding when the person behind the doors asks for permission to come in.

“Is it ok for me to come in now?” 

“No.” The loud answer from her doesn’t stop him to open the door. “Why bother to ask if you won’t listen?” The annoyance from her make him giggle.

“So, do you want me to put this in front of the door and let people see you on that state?” He showed a white t-shirt and pants on his hand and put them on the bed. “Wear this for now.”

His offer that sounds like an order make her furrows. It’s not that she can’t wear the same dress from last night. Why would she wears his clothes? 

“Why should I?”

Jang Taeyong scratch his head and start to divert his eyes to any direction but Jaeyi. “Because—” He paused. For some reasons he doesn’t know how to tell her. He steals a glance to her and her expression make him realized that he could be in a dangerous situation. “Last night, I tore it by accident.”

The words have successfully make her cuss. “Damn it, what did you do?” 

Before she could say her next words, he interrupted, “I’ll buy you the new one. But not now because its still early in the morning. So, just take this and let’s have breakfast.” All words said in one breath and he hurriedly left the room.

Beating people up is not hard for him. Lashing out to people also the thing he normally do. It’s easy to summon his anger. But with her, he finds him helpless. He can’t get mad even the moment she is glaring at him. Things he never felt even to Yoohwa or Yewon. 

Indeed, she hits his soft spot.

Actually she decides to have a shower to wash away the memories regarding what had happened last night. But, as the water pours down her body, she couldn’t stop thinking what had happened. When the image of her hugging him on the back seat, breathing in his scent suddenly passing her mind, she just froze under the shower.

“What was that.” Blinking her eyes several times to make sure that she is not mistaken. “You must be crazy Ha Jaeyi!” She slaps her own cheeks—making sure that she will get to her sense after this.

Another cuss slipping from her lips when she saw her reflection in the mirror. The red marks on her neck can be seen clearly. “I should have smacked him on the head.” She lets out a deep and long sigh. Realizing that she can’t be mad to him because she is the one who started this. She will just pretends there was nothing happened between them.

She could smell him when she starts to put his shirt on. “Damn it.” Memories of her saying he smells good suddenly pop up. “Argh.” She groans in frustration while pulling her hair. 

Note to herself, she can’t have a drink with him or she will be in a great trouble.

When she is about to get out of the room, she jolts out because her phone is buzzing. Secret number but she knows it’s Jo Wongeun. That old man sure knows well a good time to call her. 

Sliding her phone screen to answer the call, “I’m in the middle of working. Talk to you later.” Hanging up as quick as she can before Wongeun starts nagging and put her in more difficult situation. She knows that Wongeun won’t stop bothering her so, she decides to turn her phone off.

“Why are smiling alone like an idiot?” She looks at Jang Taeyong with a questioning look on her face. 

“I’m not.” He won’t admit and tries to maintain his poker face. He’s about to say something but stop after seeing Jaeyi’s tiny figure wrapped in his cloths. Fascinated by her looks in his shirt, he doesn’t even blink.

Meanwhile Jaeyi tries hard to cover the redness on her neck with her hair. Though her short hair only do a bare minimum to cover it.

“What are you looking at?” Her voice wake him up from his daydreaming. He just shakes his head and divert his eyes to avoid looking at Jaeyi. The sight of her just made his heart skip a beat. Fortunately, he was sitting and Jaeyi was standing on the other side of the dining table so, she won’t never see his legs is jiggling.

As she pulls the chair to make a space between it and the table, she took a glance a Taeyong. She could feel the heat going up to her face when she saw his tattoo peeking on his lower neck. For the n-th time she remembers how they woke up this morning. 

“Why are you blushing?” Her eyes widen as she tries to deny his question.

“I’m not or maybe because it’s too hot.” She grabs the spoon on the table and starts digging on the bowl. Shoving the rice to her mouth while trying to cover her neck. Seeing her being nervous like that brings a little smile to him. 

Both of them were eating in silent. No one has the courage to start a conversation. He stares to her lips—the lips that he wants to taste since the first time he saw her and got to taste them last night. He thought he needs longer time to wait for her but I turns out he got it quite easy. The thought of it still makes him giddy.

“ _Hyungnim…_ ” One of his men has come and approach him. “What happened to your neck? Is that hickeys?” Jaeyi nearly choke on her food. She pats her chest and grabs the glass in front of her—gulping the water in one go. His man is about to say something after seeing Jaeyi but stop as he hissed and glared at him as if trying to send him a code to leave and shut his mouth. 

The man mutters a sorry before backing off but then comes back since his intention is telling Taeyong about urgent matters. “ _Hyungnim_ Mao was caught this morning.” Jaeyi could see the tense on his face. His eyes become dark and his brows furrowed. She knows that he tries his best not to explode anytime soon. 

He tosses the chopsticks on the table making her jolts out. For some reasons, Jaeyi doesn’t have courage to turn her head towards his direction. She could feel his anger and the only thing she didn’t want to do right now is getting on his bad side. It will only messed things up. She has been doing fine up until now, if she gets on his bad side, all of her efforts will go down in vain.

“Wait for me at the front door.” He commands and his man immediately left. “You can stay here if you want or ask someone to escort you if you want to go home.” He left without even looking at Jaeyi. That man is definitely different from Jang Taeyong she knew several minutes ago. Cold, ruthless, fierce are all she could see in him.

It feels like she was holding her breath because she feel suffocated and just let out a deep sigh after making sure that Jang Taeyong has left the house.

Her hand reach into her pocket—grabbing her phone then turning it on. As expected, Wongeun has left so many calls. She is about to call Wongeun but then she received a message from Sangpil—asking her to meet him at their usual meeting point.

It happens in the speed of light. Her head hurt from last night and the recent event. She is almost going out only with Jang Taeyong white shirt and pants then she saw his maid brought his clean clothes and there is a hoodie among them. She just grab it and said to the maid that she will return it later.

Ignoring the question from one of his man, she just walked out and found a taxi. 

_Damn it, his scents._ She put on his hoodie, cover her head with the hood and tie the drawstring to cover her neck. Of course she doesn’t want to show it to people out there. It’s better to be haunted by his scent than being the center of attention because of the redness on her neck.

She is groaning in frustration when she remembers that she doesn’t have money. She hates her self for being clumsy for this pas few weeks. Her thumbs is quick enough to type a message to Sangpil—asking him to pay for the taxi fare. 

“So, what happened? How come that Mao was caught?” Jaeyi leaning forward to Sangpil who sits across her. Her voice was low to prevent anyone eavesdropping their conversation. 

Sangpil cross his arms in front of his chest. “Last night we heard that there was a car accident near Incheon port.” They have been keeping an eye to the area but never get a chance to caught them. “and that was Mao’s car. Actually we didn’t expect anything because they were so careful on their moves. Then we found some boxes of tea bags. And bingo! We found three kilos of heroin.”

“ _Heol, daebak_ ” Her eyes widen. She couldn’t believe that they could hit the jackpot easily. “Then, we will have no problem catching Jang Taeyong.”

Her innocent statement make Sangpil looking at her in disbelieved, “Do you think he will stay still? I am sure he has abandoned Mao. You can’t underestimate him. If he is that stupid, we have caught him long time ago even before he become more powerful like now.” His capability had bought him this far. He won’t fall that easy. Even Sangpil admits that he is kind of amazing.

“By the way what is it that you wearing eh? Don’t you feel hot covering your whole body with a hoodie?” He saw her forehead sweating. Of course it’s weird wearing a hoodie in the middle of summer. “and why is it so big?” His squinting eyes make Jaeyi panics.

“Ah actually it’s a new method to do sauna. You know right I can’t go to sauna because of this mission?” Her laugh was awkward but she tries hard to make it sound s normal. “Right it’s sauna.” 

Since he heard the news, he has been busy doing things to cut the ties with Mao. “Can’t you do your job right?” He throws an ashtray toward one of his men that could escape after the accident happened. Luckily he dodge it at the right time. “Let’s just abandon Mao. Cut of all our ties with him.” His annoyance was shown on his face. “If you can’t do this much, it will be better to have your empty head as a lion’s meal.”

He’s about to leave when his phone rang. “ _Ne, sajangnim._ I have been cleaning the mess he caused.” He massages his temple that feel hurt from the nagging he received in exchange of his men incompetency. Jang Taeyong might be hold the highest position but there is still someone who controls them. “I’ll make sure he won’t drag you.”

Of course he has to make sure that he won't fall easily.


	4. Criminal Who Destroy Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update. As always sorry for any misstype and grammatical errors.
> 
> You can read while listening to Taemin's Criminal 😉

__

_I know well that you’re bad for me_

_Your eyes and the way you move_

_I try to get away from you_

_But being brainwashed, all I can do is nod_

_So elegant, a criminal who hurts me_

_It’s okay, you soothe me just to torture me again_

It has been a week since the news of a drug dealer syndicate member was caught broke out but she still didn’t see a glimpse of him at all. Somehow it makes her breath in ease. Considering how their last encounter was. Now, the last thing she wants to see is him. Though she knows that she should return his clothes but she needs time to face him—no, she needs to do her job so, if she lost him, her mission will be dragged even longer.

Actually there is no evidence about him being an ally with Mao. Though the police summon him, they won’t find anything. But he must be staying low this time to prevent a bigger things happening. Wongeun said, he might get help from someone in the higher up that’s why he always get away easily but there is nothing that could connect him to this mysterious figure. 

As she lost in her thought, she heard Yewon is calling her. She said that Jang Taeyong asks for her and suddenly she feels her heart beat faster. Maybe, she jinx it when she wonders why he didn’t come after a week. The choice she had is complying his demand or pretending she got a stomach ache. “Ah,” She pretends to whimper in pain while her hand stroking her stomach. “I thought I can’t I had to go.” She stormed to the rest room, ignoring Yewon who shout her name.

She was avoiding him for three days straight. At first it was stomach ache, then her head spinning, then saying that madam Noh asks her to do something outside. Feels that she is purposely avoiding him, Taeyong then look for her by himself. He catch her glimpse at the restroom and decided to wait for her in front of the restroom—standing beside the wall so she won’t notice him. He stands there for thirty minutes just to wait for her.

When she just came out, his hand reaches her from behind—covering her mouth while another hand sliding between her arms and her back to prevent her movement then shifting down to hold her wrists. When she tried to escape, he is pulling her closer until his chest touching her back. Even without seeing her face, he could feel her nervousness. Her chest heaves up and down as she being panic.

If only her attacker didn’t lock her hand behind her back, she would twist his hand and slamming him hard on the floor.

“Ah,” She is whimpering in pain as he pulls her to follow his steps. At that moment, Jaeyi thought that she would die without anyone knowing. She becomes more panic when they are approaching a car but his grip loosen so, Jaeyi takes the opportunity to twist her body to face the person behind her, pulling his hand and find him surprised seeing her reflexes. Seeing the person, she is just surprised as much as he is. 

It takes few second for her to let out a sigh—relieved that he is not some weirdos, is he? But also annoyed because of his action. “What did you do?” Her brows furrowed showing her annoyance. Meanwhile he still looks dumbfounded. 

“I didn’t know that you can do that thing.” From now on, he has to be careful around her or she might twist his neck—that’s a mental note for himself. No, he is the boss if she ever tried anything funny, he won’t sat still. 

Jaeyi rolls her eyes. “You didn’t answer my question. What did you do? Do you think it’s funny or are you enjoying the sight of –” She couldn’t finish her sentence because Jang Taeyong is walking towards her—closing their gap. “Wh…what are you doing?” She asks while stepping backwards to avoid Taeyong. 

“I thought madam Noh was asking you to do something outside.” He says his mockery with his scornful smile. 

She is trying to avoid Jang Taeyong’s eyes because it feels like he could see her through her soul. Usually, the parking lot was full with people but why there is no single one passing now. “She was, but—” The cold breeze that touch her skin feel colder for some reasons. She keeps stepping backwards while thinking what should she say to Taeyong until her back collided with his car. She has nowhere to run now because Jang Taeyong has put his arms to her side and towering her—trapping her between his arms.

The darkness on his eyes makes her heart pounding—she couldn’t read his thought through his eyes, feels like it would drawn her into the darkness if she gave him a wrong answer. “But?” Repeating her word to make her continue talking. After waiting without an answer, he shows her a little smirk. “Its just an excuse to avoid me right?” 

It’s a windy night but Jaeyi is covered with a cold sweat. She felt cold yet her body keep sweating. When she tries to turn her head to avoid his gaze, he just cupped her face with one hand and force her to face him. “Hm? See, you are avoiding me. Why is it?” He could see her pupils quivering.

The truth is, she purposely avoiding him since she can’t forget what has happened between them that night. It still bothering her every night—making her wonder about something. Either she is just flustered or starting to like him. Sometimes she feels it was the latter but the sounds in her mind telling her that she should not do that, never. If this mission is failed, the assumption about woman can’t do this job will become stronger. 

Now, the line between doing her job and enjoying his presence start become blurry.

She gulps when his face become closer ans his warm breath touching her left cheek. Suddenly the weather becomes hot and feels like her heart stop beating. 

“I’m bored. Play with me.” He whispered to her ear with his deep voice that send shiver to her whole body.

When he pulled away to look at her face, he could see she is glaring at him which make him chuckle. He shifted his eyes to her lips. The lips that never failed to make him feel excited and no matter how many times he tastes it, he could never get enough. He then lean towards her to give her a peck. 

Though his sudden move surprised her, she doesn’t even try to resist when he tried to kiss her. Her brain said no, but her body won’t listen. 

At first, he gives her a gentle kiss, then his right hand start to move—grabbing her waist and pulling her closer until her body collided with his. Meanwhile his left hand sliding to the back of her head—tilting her head to deepen their kiss. He sucked her bottom lip hard then bite it which make her open feel the pain and murmuring an ‘a’ between their kiss. He takes the opportunity to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue. 

The thing is, she didn’t like being dominated. She clung onto his neck. Her right hand caressing his nape while another hand gripping his shoulder. When his tongue came in, she take the opportunity to suck it hard which led him to whimper between their kiss. 

He then break away from their kiss, panting as he tries to grasp the air. His eyes couldn’t leave hers and slightly lifting the tip of his lips. 

Now, instead of him being hungry, the table has turned. He knows that she craves for more from the fiery desire in her eyes. Looking at her at those state, make him smirk. He purposely resisting when she tried to kiss him. “So, you miss me, hm? But you decided to avoid me. Why is it? Do you want to test me?” The smile on his face is telling her that he is mocking her now.

Realizing that she was doing something funny, she lets out a sigh and brushed Taeyong’s arm aside. But his hand is quick. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer—eliminating every inch between them. His eyes are radiating fiery lust. After showing her a little smirk, he leans toward her—brushing the tip of his nose to her earlobe. His warm breath sends shiver down to her spine. Hearing her heavy breathing makes him more excited. 

His left hand now caressing her hair while his lips trailing down to her neck. Gently kissing her neck before biting it and sucking to leave a mark. She tried to stop him because last time he did this, she had to go through some problems but of course he won’t listen. 

“People should know that you are mine.” He murmurs before licking the spot to soothe it. 

Even the cold breeze can’t bother them because both of them feel the heat all over their body. His right hand now trailing down—from her waist to her thigh. Her eyes tightly shut, tighten her grip on his shoulder because of the sensation from his touch. 

When he tried to pulled her dress up, her hand stopped him. “Are you crazy? People might see—” He reaches his car key inside his pocket and pushes her to get in. “—what are you—” He hissed to stop her. His annoyance is as clear as tonight’s sky. 

“Why are you talking too much?” Instead of listening to her complain, he leans in. His body now hovering over hers. 

One of his hand rest on the car’s door to prevent him crushing her while another hand caressing his lips, down to her jaw, neck and now on the side of her breast. She is too focus looking at his eyes and didn’t even realize when his hand move to her breast. She gasped as he kneaded on her mound and he takes the opportunity to crush her mouth with his. Exploring every inch of her mouth, while his hand squeezing hard on her breast. She bites his lips to hold her moan and she heard his whimper in between their kiss.

After pulling back from the kiss his hand now trailing down to her thigh. Caressing it gently while pulling her dress up to her hip. He could feel her squirming underneath him as he plays his fingers around her center. 

She is now gripping on his waist while her chest heaves ups and downs trying to grasp the air. “Taeyong-ssi—” Her grip tighten when his finger sliding her pants, playing beside her entrance. 

“Why? You want me to stop?” He smiles widely from seeing her shutting her eyes tightly and squirming underneath him. 

“No, don’t stop” 

“Then, what do you say to make me keep going?”

“Please, Taeyong-ssi. Don’t stop.” At some point, she knows this isn’t right. But her body keep betraying her. She can’t lie, that some part of her want this. She wants him but she can’t said it out loud. Sometimes she feels guilty for doing this yet she also enjoys this feeling. Maybe this is what people called guilty pleasure.

He keeps going as she begs him—sliding two fingers inside her which make her body arch back, one hand clawing to his back while another hand covering her mouth to cover her loud moan. She bites her own lips as he slides his finger ups and downs into her mercilessly. He could feel her tighten. She cries out from the mind blowing sensation after he pulled out his finger.

When she pulls him closer, she could feel something hard down there—touching her thigh. She wants to kiss him but he sat down then lean forward to the front seat hand reaching the dashboard’s drawer to take something.

“You carry that around?” Jaeyi looks at the thing on his hand.

“Why? You don’t want to use it?” 

“You are talking too much.” Jaeyi reaches the hem of his pants then stripping it down. Taeyong just chuckled seeing the sight in front of him—never knew that this girl could be this impatience. He leaned his back to the backrest of the seat while she sat on his lap. She gasps as he enters her. Hands clawing on his shoulders meanwhile his hands on her waist helping her adjust. He stops when he saw her frowning. “You okay?” His eyes show a concerned look. She just nods and ask him to continue. 

They move in a perfect rhythm continue to kiss her passionately and he still doesn’t get enough of her. His hand slides underneath her dress, squeezing her breast hard that make her moans louder. The burning desire inside him letting him to move faster and harder. “Ah..!” She moans in a higher pitch as he thrust deeper. He tighten his grip on her hips as he feels his release. Both of them are panting. Head leaned on each other’s shoulder. He left a peck on her shoulder. “Sooyoung-ah, leave this place. Come with me.”

She looks at him wit a confused expression. Her brows furrowed as she tried to understand his words. 

“I don’t like it seeing you being touched by other people.” 

“Hm, I’ll consider it depends on how you treat me.”

“It’s an order not an offer.” He then lean in to kiss her. He seems can’t get enough of her.

__

_So elegant, a criminal who destroys me_

_Not okay, I try and shake my head_

_But I’m only getting dragged in more deeply_

_I don’t want to get away, destroy me completely_


	5. A Fool Who Only Knows You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I want to end it in chapter 5 but seems like it got dragged. I hope you enjoy this update. As always apologize for any misstype and grammatical errors.
> 
> [© Davichi - Be Warmed](https://youtu.be/1KtpinQW1DM)

_I thought it was over_

_Because it was just as my friends told me_

_About the formula for a break up so I turned off my phone_  


_I thought, if I endured through a couple days_

_I would forget someone like you_

“Why would I follow your order?”

“Because it’s my order.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“I just need to tell madam Noh to fire you.”

“It’s that how you negotiating with people?”

“I don’t negotiate because I get what I want.”

She tried to argue but in the end, she lost to him.

There is nothing much for her to bring to his residence. She just need to bring her clothes and some belongings that could be packed in one suitcase. Total she only brought two big suitcase. 

The first time she comes to his residence, she feels awkward. Some of his men also live there so, it makes her a lil bit uncomfortable. But they were saying thank you to her because she makes the atmosphere brighter. Especially for Taeyong. He slightly become more friendly to his men though sometimes he still lashing out to them when things went out of hand. But strangely, he never do something bad to her. If something bothers him, he just set a distance between the to prevent him saying or doing something he will regret. 

The Jang Taeyong she knew was different from how people has described him. Somehow Jaeyi thinks that people didn’t do him justice. In this short period of time, she doesn’t even now what she did and how she feels about him. Everything become more blurry. 

“What are you thinking?” He stood at the door when she turns to face him. “You don’t like it here?” He then approaches her. Grabbing her shoulders while looking at her eyes. _Day by day she looks more stunning._ He thought that asking her to live with him was a mistake because he barely lost control around her but he can’t imagine letting other people seeing or even touching her without his permission.

Her smile make his hear beat faster than before. “No, I mean it’s a little bit uncomfortable because you keep your men here but I think I am okay now.” She blinks several times when he pulls her to his embrace. His gentle gesture towards her always makes her wonder if he is really Jang Taeyong, the one who become the most wanted person for being a mafia boss. 

“I have something to do outside but I’ll try to come home as soon as possible then let’s have dinner together.” When he sees her about-to-complain-face, he chuckled. “I’ll send them away.”

Having so many people around make her feeling awkward to do something with him. He gives a peck to her lips then leave the room. 

After his departure, she heard a buzzing sound. Definitely from her phone. Jo Wongeun has bothered her from the moment he heard that she is moving to Taeyong’s residence. He keeps asking an update on her mission. Asking for a new thing she discovered or simply asking about Taeyong’s agenda. He won’t listen when she told him that she could be caught if he keeps being like this.

“I don’t have anything to report yet.” She tried to be calm, but Wongeun keep cornering her and make her fuming mad. “What do you want me to do? I know you want to catch him so bad. But don’t you think about my safety? I could be killed here if I got to his bad side.” She thought Jang Taeyong was left already. Little did she know, that he is just standing outside the room and listening to her whole conversation. 

“You know what, you put me in dangerous situation but when they got caught you are the one who take all the credit because I have to stay low.” She hung up because the more she told him, the more she wanted to blow up.

He left as she hung up the phone call and just sits inside his car, doesn’t event know how to process all of the information he heard before. Few minutes later, he saw Jaeyi get out of his house wearing a hoodie and a mask to cover her face. He then decided to follow her instinctively. Maintaining a safe distance so she won’t notice him. 

Her steps stopped at the front of a café. Taeyong also stops his car a few meters across the café and just wait for her inside of his car.

After making sure that there is no one following her, she gets in to the café. Looking for someone. Looking around the café until she saw a man waving at her direction. She walks towards him without hesitation while removing her mask. “You know, my heart keep racing every time I have to meet you or _sunbaenim_.” She tossed herself on the chair. Glaring at Sangpil who laughs at her.

“You are not a newbie but you still act like one.” He rests his back while slightly turning his glance to Jaeyi. “AA for you.” He shifted a glass of ice americano in front of her. 

The weather is getting chilly outside but her body feels hot. Letting out a deep sigh then resting her back at the chair backrest. He still laughing at her. Seeing her getting nervous must be funny to him.

“So, how was it?” He leans forward, his eyes looking at hers and looks curious. “I mean why are you so nervous? It’s not that he will tail you every day.”

All this time, she only updated every single thing regarding the mission to Wongeun. So, it’s normal that Sangpil doesn’t know she had move to Taeyong’s house. “Sangpil-ah…” She paused and straighten her back then looks at his eyes. 

“Why? You make me nervous, you know.” He laughs awkwardly. For some odd reasons he feels that Jaeyi will say something that surprised him.

“The thing is, I lived at his house, now. So it’s possible for him to tail me every time he wants or at least has one of his men to look at my every move.” She explained. Her brows furrowed seeing her colleague just sat still and looking at her with his shocked look. Mouth parted and his eyes look blank.

“Sangpil-ah?” She waves her hand in front of his face, bringing him back on reality. 

“Ah,” His hand scratching his temple and laughing awkwardly. “So, you make it?” Somehow Jaeyi feels Sangpil’s unusual. She frowned, looking at him with confused look. This mission was his idea but now, she could feel that he is not satisfied with the progress. She might be need more time, but isn’t she did good now? Why is everyone cornering her like this?

“I thought I did something good but you look disappointed.”

He reaches her hand which make her gasp from his sudden move. Sangpil’s unusual self surely confuse her. Of course, they had a good relationship since he is her only partner that willing to listen to her complains all the time. But he is being odd now. She doesn’t even know what happened with him. Does he have a bad day or did something bother him?

“Jaeyi-ya.” The serious look in his eyes send shiver to her body. 

“Why? Oh my God you scared me. What happened?” She tried to release her hand from his. 

Knowing that Jaeyi feels uncomfortable, he shifted his hand to his lap. “I don’t know but I regret it. I regret to put you in this situation. Every night I feel dizzy just from imagining you work at that crappy place, full of jerks.” His eyes shows some regrets. But why? She has come this far, betting her life on the line and this is what she got. 

Her bitter laugh froze him. “What are you trying you say?” Her anger towards Wongeun still there, then Sangpil adds fuel to her fire. 

“It’s true that all of this happened because of my idea but now I want you to stop. I don’t know but I feel fuming mad every time I thought about you spending your time with him. Especially now because you had move to his house.”

“You know what, I think that he is way better than all of you. He might be a criminal in your eyes but he never put me in dangerous situation.” She wears her mask then stood up. Leaving Sangpil behind. 

Slightly after she get out from the café, she could feel someone grabbing her arm. Sangpil tried to stop her and pulling her on his embrace. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

Without realizing, Taeyong’s grip on the steering wheels tighten upon seeing Jaeyi in someone else’s arms. He doesn’t know which one is bothering him. The fact that she is lying or seeing her being hugged by someone else. 

He starts the engine and left.

She has been waiting until late at night but he never come home. He neither take her calls nor reply her messages. That day must be her worse day. Not only Wongeun and Sangpil but also Taeyong ruin her day. 

Three days straight she didn’t hear anything from him. When she asked one of his men, he said that Taeyong had something to do or simply he just need some space to clear his mind. If only he told her, she would understand. But giving her a silent treatment like this made her wondering what has she done wrong? They were fine before he went out.

She was in her room when she heard the noise outside. Some cops were coming while one of his men trying to stop them and asking for a warrant. After showing a piece of paper, he asks his down line to search the house. 

Somehow Jaeyi feel nervous. Neither Wongeun nor Sangpil never mention about this. Something then bothering her, she is afraid that the reason why she didn’t hear anything about Taeyong these past three days was because he was getting caught. But, to her knowledge, they didn’t have anything on him yet. 

“What happened?” She asks to Manbae—one of his men who become her companion every time Taeyong went out since the first day she moved here.

“I don’t know. I can’t reach _hyungnim_. What should I do?” He looks panic since there are only two of them in the house. 

Jaeyi just pat his shoulder to ensure him that everything will be okay. Deep inside her mind, she is cursing Jo Wongeun for not telling her anything. 

Few minutes later, the cops has gathered and tell their superintendence that they found nothing. Then a familiar voice make them turn their head. Jang Taeyong has come. She could see the bruises on his face. His sleeves were rolled up so, scratches all over his arms can be seen.

“What are you guys doing here?” Ha Jaeyi can’t defined his expression right now. She has seen him gone mad to his people, but now it’s not that kind of face. There is no warmth on his eyes, it feels like he could stab everyone with his stare. 

From his ID, Jaeyi knows that he is superintendent Choi Jinki. He smiles and walks towards Taeyong’s side. “We received some tips saying that you are a big catch. But you seems prepared so we didn’t find anything. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you rot in jail.” He then give a gesture to his people for leaving. 

She wants to nag him but seeing him on that state, makes her think twice. She approaches him to ask what happened only to receive a glare. A glare that send shiver to her whole body. Knowing that he is in an awful mood, she just stood there, letting him go. 

When she feels a pat on her shoulder, she turns her head slightly. Finds Manbae trying to calm her. “It’s okay. He just had a bad day. It won’t last a day.” He tried to ensure her but his eyes were quivering. 

He has disappeared for three days and coming home looking like that yet he keeps pushing Jaeyi away. Somehow it makes her mad. Instead of nagging, she comes to his room with a first aid kit. She knocks but there is no answer so, she decided to just enter the room. Found him standing beside the window, hands inside his trousers pockets while staring outside. 

Jaeyi tried to approach him. Standing beside him with one hand carrying the first aid kit while another one reaching his hand. Her brows furrowed as she looks at his arms. The wound still look fresh. It must be hurt as hell. To her surprise, he didn’t respond. When she look up to him, he just stare at her. Somehow he looks different. He never gave her that kind of look so, she doesn’t know what it means 

“What happened that makes you end up looking like this?” She looks concerned but it doesn’t move his heart at all. The truth is he wants to laugh because she looks so good at her acting. Maybe he should give her an award for best actress. 

He just brushed away her hand from his, his mind still hazy, so he can’t decide what should he do with her. So, in the meantime he will keep avoiding her. 

Receiving that kind of treatment for trying to be good, make her blood boil. Her anger that has been swallowed deep inside her throat come back to the tip of her tongue. She looks pissed at him. Her chest is heaving up and down for trying to suppress her anger yet he turns his head away—ignoring her. 

“What’s your problem? You didn’t come home, ignoring all of my calls then you being mad at me without any reason or maybe because of something you didn’t tell me.” She paused to catch her breath. “At least tell me why are you being like so I can decide whether to keep the distance or not.” Everything was messed up. She has her own problem with her co-workers and now, Jang Taeyong had the audacity to add the list of her problems. 

She throws the first aid kit to him then leaving his room while he just stood there looking at her back. His hand clutching to hold the pain that rummaging his chest.

He just tossed and turned on his bed unable to sleep. Her image from hours ago still haunting him. She looked confuse as the cops was talking to him. Actually, it irks him when he doesn’t know what to do. 

The thing is, he is unsure whether she was really worry about him or she just did her job. From her eyes, he didn’t find any lie. Instead, she seem so sincere but he might be wrong. No matter how hard he tried to sleep, he just can’t her image from earlier confrontation with him is tattooed in the back of his eyes.

It’s already past midnight, Jaeyi feels thirsty. She gets out from her room but when she walks over his room, she could hear some noise. Feeling curious, she walks toward the door—trying to get a clearer sounds. 

Her hand reflex to open the door as she heard his whimper. She rushes to his side only to find he is whimpering in his sleep. His whole body covered with cold sweat. The unusual view in front of her make her little bit panic. But when she tried to shake his shoulders, he opens his eyes. 

The redness on his eyes bothered her. “Hey, you okay?” Her hands now grabbing his arms—trying to help him to sit. “It’s okay it’s just a dream.” She pulls him in her warm embrace and could feel his hands hugging her back. 

Those nightmare is back—suffocating him. 

He just tucked his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her calming-scent and feeling her pat on his back that help him go back to sleep. 

After putting him back to sleep, she takes the first aid kit to apply some ointment on his wound. His sleeping look is fascinating for her. Very different to his usual self. He just looks like an innocent and lonely child. 

She is caressing his hair trailing down to his face, her thumb rubbing his cheek. 

“Don't worry, I’m here to keep you from the nightmare.”

  
  


_Like a lie_

_My heart froze cold_

_But it melts down in front of you_

_Just like the season changes_

_From cold winter to spring_

_I’m melting because of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the good comments. I didn't expect to get such a good comments. Lemme hug ya all :) 
> 
> If you want to ask about update or anything you can reach me on twitter @mangdoongiee 😉


	6. Dear J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ!!**
> 
> **TW: Suicide. There is a part of Taeyong telling his past that contain a suicidal act. If you are easily triggered by this topic, I advise you to skip this part.**

_No more pride, I don’t need it_

_Because I have you_

_You’ll embrace everything_

The noise from other driver bring him back to reality. He doesn’t realize when the lights have changed to green light. No matter how fast he drive, the image of her being hugged by someone else keep popping up in his mind. Somehow, he wonders, why the thing that bother him the most is her being touched by others instead of the fact that she is not Kang Sooyoung he knows. 

Now, his only job is finding out her real identity before people around him know or she will end up in a more dangerous situation. 

He reaches the screen on the dashboard when his phone rang. The real boss is calling and telling him to come. They have to talk about the new plan after staying low for some time. 

“Since Mao has been arrested, the cops are keeping their eyes on you. Make sure your side is rat free.” He said as soon as Taeyong get in to his car. All these years they always see each other in the basement of a building and talking in the car to avoid people. 

“ _Ne, sajangnim._ ” Taeyong said while lowering his head to look at his own feet. For some reasons he becomes nervous. Imagining her being caught red handed by the person beside him send shiver down to his spine. 

“We received another messages from Kotdabal, he told me to start the business next month.” Taeyong just listen to his explanation about them starting the business since one of them got arrested. “He planned to smuggle the thing as a statues from Thailand. They had started the process of making the statues using the drug. We will hold an exhibition as a camouflage. I’ll manage the documents to hold the exhibition and you execute the deal.”

It’s not a new thing if he asks Taeyong to execute the deal since he is the big boss and if something happened, it would be Taeyong who take the blame. 

Instead of thinking about the plan to execute the deal, the first thing he does is looking for any information regarding Jaeyi. He has to know her real identity before anyone else did or he won’t be able to do anything later.

It’s weird though, because he can’t define what he felt right now. Of course he is angry knowing that the person he thought won’t bring any harm, is the one who will bring him down. But, his anger is not as much as his frustration. The image of her with that man, still lingering on his mind.

He saw her name—her fake name on his phone’s screen. She has been calling and messaging him yet he doesn’t want to take any of it. He doesn’t want to say anything just to regret it later. That’s why, he avoids her.

He spent two days just to tail Sangpil and gather some information from his people and he knows that Sangpil is working for NIS. Of course it’s not easy to get the information regarding an undercover agent. So, in those two days, he still didn’t get anything regarding Jaeyi. Not even her name.

When he is about to come home, the boss is calling and asking him to come. The first thing he gets after arriving is a punch on his face. He knows that something wrong has happened but doesn’t know exactly what it is. 

“Don’t you know how to handle your men?” The boss asks Taeyong while one of his men is holding Taeyong’s wrists—placing them behind his back and forcing him to kneel down before the boss. Taeyong looks confused since he didn’t come home, he didn’t know what did his men do to make the boss furious. “I heard Mao has told the police that he has something against you.” He paused and looks at Taeyong. “Of course I won’t mind at all if you go down alone. But you won’t do it alone, right? I know you hold something that could go against me. That’s why I ask you now.”

“Of course I have something but you don’t have to worry about it. The cops will never find it.” His statements provoke the person who sits in front of him. Actually, Taeyong has been a good man for him that’s why he got his position but they keep using him as a shield and now, he is tired of this old man. Yet, he doesn’t know how to cut him off.

“I think you just crossed the line. A good punch will help you back to reality.” The old man gives a code to his men then they come to beat Taeyong up. After seeing him sprawl on the floor, the old man told his people to stop. “How is it? Did your mind become clearer now?” He gets up to approach Taeyong then stepped on his head. “If this deal failed, you have to pay for that.”

After being left alone, Taeyong tried to sit. One hand supporting his body and another clutching to his shirt around his torso. He spits to the ground when he felt his mouth was full with blood. “Don’t worry, I’ll be the one who drag you down.” He mumbles when he is about to get up when his phone rang. It’s from one of his men—saying that his residence now is being searched by the cops. 

He knows that they won’t find anything there so he just told his people to remind calm. 

While looking at his sleeping face, Jaeyi lets out a deep sigh. Somehow her heart ache seeing bruises on his face. She thought that it was the only wound but when she accidentally tap his torso while covering him with duvet, she saw him flinches. That’s how she know that bruises on his face and arms are not the only wounds. She then unbutton his shirt to find that there is more around his torso. “Who the hell did this to you?” The bruises are quite vivid though he had his body full with tattoo. Just imagine how hard he got beaten up, make her heart sank in pain.

If he could see her now, he will know that she does really care about him. Her concerned look shows her genuine feeling toward him. 

She applies an ointment to the bruises gently—afraid to wake him up. Even she herself doesn’t know for how many times she has sighed as seeing him on this miserable state. 

After applying the ointment, she covers him with the duvet then lays down beside him. Her hand holds his to prevent him having another nightmare. Though he is being annoying for keeping her to wait for him, she can’t be mad now and the truth is, she misses him so much and just want to sleep beside him soundly.

The first thing he saw as his eyes still half lidded is someone sleeps beside him—one hand holding his while another hand circling on his arm. He turns his head slightly to see her face buried on the crook of his neck. Remembering what happened last night, somehow makes him felt sorry. His anger still there, but her like this melts it away. He doesn’t know why he become like this but one thing for sure, that he is being torn between two options—following his heart to like her or his mind to use her as a tool to bring the old man down.

He gets up slowly not to wake her up. Tucking her in the duvet and left the room. Fifteen minutes later, she wakes up to an empty room. Lets out a deep sigh because she thought he is still mad and doesn’t want to share the same room with her. 

She has been thinking about this—about the thing that could trigger his anger—but, she doesn’t remember she has done something to deserve silent treatment from him. Maybe, it will be better if she could ask him directly.

It has been an hour since she woke up but she didn’t see any glimpse of him. “Oh, you here.” Manbae approaches her as he saw her sits on the couch in the living room. She just nods while her hand reaches a remote control to turn the television on. 

“Is he gone?” She asks without turning her head to Manbae.

“No, he has something to discuss in his office.” She nods upon hearing his answer. Maybe they talk about yesterday’s issue. She just take a mental note that she should talk about this matter with Wongeun as they met later. 

Manbae is about to leave but Jaeyi asks him to stay—saying that she is bored barely got any friend here. Though, thirty minutes has passed they just watch the television in silence. 

“Why is this so sad?” she wipes her watery eyes. Manbae thought she was crying because Taeyong gave her a silent treatment. He is about to say that Taeyong is no longer angry when she said something about the drama. “Don’t you think so? It must be hard for the wife thinking that her husband passed away when the reality is he just gone to the future.” She looks so immersed to the drama. Manbae looks dumfounded. When he tried to pat her back, he heard Taeyong clears his throat and glaring at him. Then, gives a code for him to leave them.

“What are you doing?” He asks as he sits beside her. Crossing his leg while putting his hand behind her back. 

Receiving this kind of treatment after being ignored the whole four days make her turns her head to look at him. Squinting her eyes and frowning. “So, you are no longer giving me a silent treatment?” He is about to answer but she cuts him, “Were you doing it on purpose? You have ignored me for four days straight after stood me up, I should be the one who got mad but you were coming home without even looking at me so I don’t have the chance to nag.” Suddenly he remembers before he went out, he promised her to have a dinner together. 

“Ah, I’m sorry about that.” He wraps his hand around her shoulder. 

She keeps glaring at him—demands an answer. “That’s it?” He nods as he avoids her gaze. There is something on her eyes that always shaking him. Minutes ago, he decided to use her but seeing her like this, he just want to keep her forever by his side.

Not having the satisfied answer she asked for, she brushed his hand away from her shoulder and about to get up. But his hand was fast—pulling her closer to him. “Alright, I’ll make it up today. What do you want, hm?” Wrapping his hand on her shoulder tightly. Their face now only inches away and she could feel his warm breath. 

“Hm…” She gives him a thinking look. “You.” Somehow it tickles him when she told her answer. He just laugh but she looks upset—pouting her mouth and about to complain but he gives her a peck.

Once, “Do you miss me that much?”

Twice, “How did you cope with it while I was away?”

Thrice, “I miss you.”

She giggled. After months being with him, this is the first time he is acting this way. “Taeyong-ssi, it doesn’t suit you.” She hugs him on his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. “But, it’s okay since I like it.” They laugh to their own cringey words. 

His free hand now caressing her bangs. “If you were mad, why were you coming to my room last night?” Now his hand is trailing down to her cheek—cupping her small face while his thumb caressing her cheek.

She looks up to look at his face. “Because I heard you whimper as I walk to my room. Did you have a nightmare?” Her brows furrowed as she looks at his face. “You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

He looks hesitate but in the end, he told her. “I thought I always had nightmares since the passing of my parents and it always the same dream. I keep seeing my mother left me after learning that the police has arrested my father.” He paused, she can’t define his expression but decided to keep listening instead of interrupting him. “Actually my dad was an errand boy for a drug dealer syndicate. One day, the cops come to their place when they had a party. Of course, the boss had ran away. Instead, they took my father. Since the boss is one of the higher ups within their organization, they made my dad confess if he was the boss. He was sentenced to a death penalty. But before he was executed, he took his own life by hanging himself. Since then, I hate the cops.” She was surprised upon hearing who made him who he is now, but manage to show her flat expression.

From the start, she knows there is someone from the higher ups meddling with this business but she doesn’t have the evidence yet.

Doesn’t know how to react, she just listened to him attentively and tighten her hug on his waist. “Usually I felt terrible every time I woke up from those nightmare but thanks to you I didn’t feel any of it this morning.” He smiles at her. 

“So, you are getting a revenge on the people who turned your life upside down?” She looks up to look at his face, “What if you are the one who got hurt?” He flinches as he listens to her questions. When he looks at her eyes, he can’t find anything but worries. Somehow, he felt uneasy because there is this part within him that want to use her as a weapon.

“I won’t.” He tried to ensure her. But she won’t take it because she knows it better than anyone else. Instead of debating her, he cupped her face then leans in to kiss her gently. He tilts her head up to deepen their kiss—sucking her lips before entering her mouth with his tongue and rummaging every inch of her mouth with it.

“ _Hyung—_ ah, sorry.” One of his men come to look for him. Jaeyi breaks away from their kiss and buries her face oh his shoulder. Shutting her eyes tightly and pretending to be asleep. 

“What?” She could hear Taeyong’s irritated voice. While his men was stuttering asking for him to come to his office. 

“Ya!” Taeyong is patting her cheek. But, because of the embarrassing moment happened minutes ago, she just doesn’t want to open her eyes. “He has gone or you want me to carry you so you don’t have to open your eyes?” His hand was close to the back of her knees but she gets up immediately.

“No, you don’t need to.” Then she runs to her room without looking back.

_Your freedom is me_

_Don’t be in pain_

_Look, I’m smiling at you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keep reading though all of you have known how this story end. I read some of your comments who said that you are being hurt because you have known how the ending. Actually, I also have no idea why did I go with such tragic ending. Sorry for making you and Jaeyi sad 🥺


	7. Picture of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the updates. Sorry for any typos since I write it before going to bed.
> 
> [©TVXQ - Picture of You](https://youtu.be/XlDw1nFNULg)

_Even if the end cannot be seen_

_No matter how hard the path is_

_I’ll promise you, please be mine_

She is on her way to the kitchen when she heard him talking about their new plan. Something about exhibition and antiques from Thailand. Can’t get the detail yet, but she is pretty sure they will have the drug hidden in the antiques. She wants to stay there to look for more detail information when she heard footsteps heading towards her direction. Before she gets caught, she left to the kitchen—feeling nervous. 

Her hand reaches a glass before filling it full with water. She gulps the water in one go. This is not the first time she comes here, but she could feel her heart pounding like it would explode anytime soon. “What are you doing?” She jolts as she turns her head—looking at Taeyong who stood behind her. 

“You startled me.” Fortunately, she has put the glass on the table. Seeing him made her feel uneasy. One time she felt sorry especially after finding out his hard past and other time, she just want this to end. Not for her sake but for his sake. She doesn’t want to deceive him further. Yet, she is afraid what will he do if he found out her real identity. 

“Why are you covered with sweat? Are you not feeling well?” He asks while wiping the sweat on her forehead. 

“No, because it’s hot that’s why I’m sweating.” She tried to show him, her usual smile though she felt a mixed feeling inside her. 

“I have something to do outside and I thought it will takes time. I’ll be late today don’t wait for me.” He is about to kiss her but she pushes him. 

“Is it another reason to go without any trace then comeback with another bruises? Then no, don’t go.” Her brows furrowed, make him burst into laughter. It took him some days to heal, she won’t allow anyone to make any scratch on him when the bruises had just barely gone.

He holds her hands tight—trying to convince her. “Nothing will happen. I promise.” He pulls her into his embrace as he kiss the tip of her head. He could feel her arms lingering on his waist and tighten as he wants to break away. His hand tried to reach hers on his back but she refuses to let go. She looks up to his face and pouts then whining to make him stay. 

“Why are you being like this? This is so unlike you.” He pats her head while smiling at her. “I promise there won’t be something happened, if I didn’t come home after midnight, you can ask Manbae to look for me.” She loosen her hug and let him go.

An hour later, she receive a call from Wongeun who asks to meet her. They agreed to meet on their usual meeting place. She had taken a mental note to ask Wongeun about what had happened. 

It takes some time to wait for all of his men to go or at least didn’t keep their eyes on her. She wears a hoodie, a cap and a mask to avoid people recognizing her. 

After arriving at the place they have agreed before, she walks toward Wongeun who wait for her. “So, do you have something?” He then asking even before she pulls the chair to sit. 

“Can you at least pretend to offer me some drinks before asking?” She sits in front of him while crossing her arms. “I have something to tell you but I want to ask you first.”

“Are you bargaining with me now?” Wongeun looks at her with his frowning forehead. 

“I’m not but if you think so, then let’s go with it.” Even if she knows he won’t go easy on her, she won’t back off. 

“What is it do you want to know?” 

“That day, why didn’t you tell that the cops will come to his house?” She tried her best to look not too intimidating since Wongeun is her senior. Intimidating him won’t be good for her. 

“Why should I? You are not my superior so I don’t have to report anything to you.” Her hands are clutching to hem of her hoodie. For some reasons, she feels like to explode any time. 

“I’m not. But are we on the same team? Can’t you at least give me some heads up so I know what was going on.” From her tone, it’s obvious that she is suppressing herself. She doesn’t want to make their relationship worse but there is always something that make her hate him.

Wongeun burst into laughter. “I remembered someone hung up on my phone saying she doesn’t have something yet but now that certain someone demand me to report anything to her. “Why is it? Is it because she has become one of them? Am I right? You want to help him to escape, right?”

She is about to hit the table but she knows that it won’t help to solve the problem. “That’s because you keep cornering me. You know that I live in his house yet you keep calling me. Do you want to blow my cover up?” It’s enough she thinks that today is not the right day to talk to Wongeun. “Actually I have something but seeing you being like this, I won’t share any of it until I get the detail. If I told y ou now, I’m afraid that you’ll act as you please.” Jaeyi gets up from the chair and about to leave when Wongeun says something.

“See, you want to become his shield.” She turns her head to look at him. He was smirking in victory. “So, you had fall for him?” 

Up until now, Jaeyi never thought about the possibility of her liking him. No, the thought of it just scared her. She knows that his presences really affect her. When he is not around, she feels lonely. Beyond happy as she drown to his embrace. 

These past few months were her happiest time. He never do something to hurt her and never push her to do something for him. Except for moving to his house. 

Her jaw clenching, feeling angry because it looks like he was mocking her. It’s his way to say that she is incapable and not professional. “No, I just don’t want to share something to someone impatient like you that could harm myself. I will gladly share it if you share your plan with me or else I will do it alone so I could take all of the credit for my hard work.”

She is now standing beside the window in her room. Her thought wandering every where—thinking about any possibilities that could happen to her. If he knew she is an undercover agent, what would he do? Pretty sure he won’t stay still. It’s just a matter of time until she finds out about their plan or he finds out about her real identity. 

As she lost in her own thought, she didn’t even realize that Taeyong has called her. She gasps when she felt someone is giving her a back hug. “What are you thinking, hm? You don’t even realized when I knock on the door and call your name several times.” He rest his chin on her shoulder. Then planted a kiss on it a minute later—breathing in her scent that he misses so much.

“Oh, you back already. I thought you will back a little late.” Slightly turning her head to look at him. 

“I thought you don’t like it if I am away from home too long.” He teases her.

Somehow she remembers Wongeun words. Her head hurt from thinking all of the thing that has happened these past few months. She just lets out a deep sigh before turning her body to hug him tightly—burying her face to his chest and she could feel he flinches from her sudden move. 

“You okay?” He asks as he strokes her hair. Looking at her, he felt something was wrong but he decided to let her take her time instead of bombing her with questions to satisfied his curious side. 

He feels she was shaking her head as she was leaning to his chest. The only thing he did was stroking her hair and her shoulder with another hand. 

“Taeyong-ssi.” Her voice was barely audible since she still burry her face to his chest. He felt her hands clutching to his shirt.

“Hm?” 

“If I was the bad guy you hate the most, what would you do?” She doesn’t know why she asks him something that could blow her cover but, the words just slipped from her mouth. 

He felt like his heart stop beating upon hearing her question. He knew who she is but he still can’t find what to do about it. Several days ago, he thought to use her as a tool to drag the old man down but every time he saw her, he just can’t do that. Even he himself didn’t understand why she agreed to do this kind of thing if she will end up become miserable. 

After a minute of silence, she looks up—demanding an answer. Instead of an answer, he just smile at her and it makes her felt sorry. “What would you do? You didn’t answer.” Her brows furrowed. Even if it takes an hour, she will wait for his answer. 

It takes a minute before he finally answer her question. “If you were the bad guy I hate the most, I will lock you up and keep you by my side forever so I could annoy you for your whole life.” Little did she know that he is being serious now. What she knew is, he is joking because he was laughing. 

She hits him on his back then stroking it when she realized that she hit too hard. “I didn’t know that you can say something cheesy.” 

“But you like it right?” He smirks while seeing her. “Why is this small head of yours thinking way too much?” His arms now circling around her shoulders. Tighten his embrace while leaning in to give her a kiss on her forehead down to her eyes, cheek, nose, then lips. A peck that change to a gentle kiss. 

She could feel his hand trailing down her back—stopping at her bum, holding her up to match his height. Her hands now hold on to his shoulders while her legs wrapping his waist. His free hand now gone up to her head—tilting it up so, he has an access to her neck. 

Breathing in her scent that never failed to make him feel exhilarated. She moves her hand to clung onto his neck—caressing his nape and threading his hair. He could feel she gasped and tighten her legs around his waist as he starts to suck her neck—leaving a red mark. 

He walks toward the bed while exploring her neck down to her cleavage. Putting her down to the bed, hands on her sides to support his body so he won’t crush hers. Looking at her before she pulls him closer for a kiss. Now, she asks for dominance as she sucks his bottom lip hard to make him open his mouth for her access. Her hands already unbuttoned his shirt half way. Seeing her being thirsty like this make him smile in between their kiss. 

His shirt was already on the floor. They break away from the kiss since they need to grasp some air. Still panting, he helps her to take off her clothes. 

“It’s unfair. You still look like wearing a clothes because of your tattoo.” He chuckled because of her complain. 

Before he knew, she was rolling him down to change the position. She is sitting on his stomach while her legs straddling him. Her index finger is trailing down his body then she leans forward to kiss the tip of his lips down to his neck. Sucking it hard then licking to soothe it. His hand now stroking her back then unclasped her bra—throwing it anywhere before rolling to the side.

She is now laying down beneath him. Just the sight of her, make him go crazy. One of his hand on her side to support his weight while another is busy playing with her breast—caressing it then squeezing it hard. She gasp from the sensation, her hand clutch to the sheet as she tried to hold her moan. “Don’t hold yourself.” He whispered. His deep voice made her mind goes blank. 

He trails down her body with his kiss. Stopping at her free breast. Planting a kiss then licking and sucking it hard. Instead of clutching on the sheets she is pulling his hair. 

His hand now sliding down—grabbing the hem of her shorts. Pulling it down together with her panty. “You are already wet.” He said as he stroke her center with his finger. Her heavy breathing echoes to the room. 

“Taeyong-ssi…” She said, panting. Feeling desperate as he teases her. “Please…” 

“What?” His smile, full of victory. He likes her but he likes her the most when she looks like this. Helpless as she waits for him to enter her. 

She gasped when his fingers finally enter her. Moaning with pleasure. His eyes never leave her as his finger ramming her inside. She grind on his hand while one of her hand tried to reach his chin. Pulling him up to kiss him. He could see her disappointed face as he pulled his finger out. Her mouth is open about to say some of her complains when he unbuckle his belt and stripped down his pants and boxer. After putting on a condom he crawls on top of her—showering her neck with his kiss. 

He grabs her bum to lift her up but her hand reach his shaft—taking off the condom. “No, don’t wear it. It’s uncomfortable.” He looks confused but she whines. So, he just did as she said. Sliding into her and start moving. She could feel him inside her. Hands clawing on his back as he thrust deeper. 

His body feel hot as he gone faster. Her moan urged him to increase the pace. Their heavy breathing become a rhythm to his ears. He groans as he watched her hand move, squeezing her own breasts. 

He could feel that he is so close. “I’m so close.” He is about to pull out when Jaeyi’s legs clung onto his waist—pulling him down as he released inside her. He lost all of his energy but he was surprised by her. “What are you doing?” 

She is panting, eyes half lidded but she tried to look at him. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.” She pulls him to lay down on top of her. Feeling his warm breath to her neck.

He is laying down beside her. Pulling the duvet up to cover their body. Turning his head slightly to look at her—smiling. She snuggle to his body. 

“Taeyong-ssi.” She paused to wait for his response.

“Hm?”

“Should we move far away to the place where no one know us?” 

“Should us?” 

She looks up to his face.

“Let’s think about it later. Just sleep.” He said as he stroke her hair and hug her tightly. 

_Even if a painful fate finds us_

_Even if we are choked in that pain_

_Me, who can comfort all those pains, will only love you more_

_Like the stars sparkling above us_

_I’ll shine only for you_


	8. I Wonder If You Cry Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the update. As always apologize for any typos and grammatical errors. You can read this while listen to [this song](https://youtu.be/GVijHaeEwyg). Happy reading 🙂

Taeyong opened his eyes as he felt some movement against his chest. A smile engraved on his face when he saw her snuggles into him. Looking at her peaceful sleeping-face warms him. He then pulls her closer into his embrace. Stroking her bangs that covered her forehead and tugging her hair behind her ear. So, he could take a look at her face with a better view. 

He was looking at her when suddenly her words come popping up into his mind. The truth is, he wants to do it—leaving behind everything that hurt him and start fresh with her somewhere far away. But, he has come this far. He has something to be done. Something more important than his own feeling. 

His hand slowly move her head and place a pillow underneath. She looks exhausted so he moves slowly not to wake her up. Pulled the duvet up to cover her body. When he is about to pick his clothes up, his hand accidentally nudging the book on the bedside table. He turned his head to look at her after picking the book, fortunately she is still soundly sleeping. Then he saw a name on the bottom page of the book. 

_Ha Jaeyi_ was written there. Putting the book back on the table then he puts his clothes on. She is too clumsy to become an agent, he thought and it’s weird that he doesn’t feel a thing about it. His anger was evaporated into thin air. Now, he has known about her and the most important thing is keeping her safe. 

The room was quiet. When she opens her eyes, she saw nothing but herself still covered with the duvet. Stretching her body that feel ached every where. Her face is blushing red remembering things they had done last night. But suddenly her mind recalled the words she had said to him. 

“I’m doomed.” She said as she realized that her words could lead him to find that these past few months he had encounter with an undercover agent dispatched to keep an eye on him. “Ah, why did I do that?” It’s weird because the reason why she doesn’t want him to know her because she doesn’t want to hurt him since she knows the pain of betrayal.

After having a shower, she gets out of the room—looking for him. Though there are many people living here, she felt lonely. His men don’t have the guts to come near her and she can’t call her friend freely, actually she didn’t have many friends outside because of her works. So, practically Taeyong is her only friend. 

Everyone look busy. They come back and forth from his office. Now, she knows where he is. Instead of coming to his office, she goes back to her room. Checking her phone but there is nothing. Ever since their arguments yesterday, Wongeun had not contact her at all. That’s only proving that he never really care about her safety. 

That night, she was having dinner alone. Everyone was occupied with their own work meanwhile Jaeyi doesn’t even bother to look for some information about their business. Her energy was depleted. 

After finishing her dinner, she was watching television but fell asleep on the sofa. When she opened her eyes, she saw Taeyong looking at her. He was on his knees and smiling as their eyes met. “Why are you sleeping here?” He said while tugging her hair behind her ear. 

Her hand reaches his, “I was watching a drama but I guess it’s boring that’s why I fell asleep.” Her thumb caressing the back of his hand and he just smiles at her. She never felt warm from seeing someone else’s smile. But his smile really is different. 

“Get up, let’s have some fresh air.” He pulled her arms to help her up.

They headed towards his car. He doesn’t tell her when she asked about their destination. But she followed his lead. 

“ _Han-Gang?_ ” It was the word she said as he stops the car. 

“Why? You don’t like this place?” He asked. The confusion on his face was clear. He might think that she doesn’t like it but in fact she just as confuse as him.

“No. It’s just a little bit surprising that you bring me here.” He just chuckled listen to her answer. 

“I can’t bring you to somewhere far away but you can get a fresh air here. Let’s get out.” 

It’s only an hour before midnight so the place is quiet but the wind is strong enough. Summer has gone and the autumn breeze send shiver to her whole body. “Are you cold? Should we just go back home?” She shakes her head as she looks at Taeyong. Then he reaches her hand to put it inside his pocket. She leans her chin to his shoulder as they walk while her free hand is kept inside her own pocket. 

“Sorry, after all these time I just get the chance to take you out for a walk.” This is their first time walking together outside. She has been kept inside his residence because he was too busy with his own business. 

Jaeyi turns her head slightly just to look at him. He is handsome from any direction. “It’s okay. You are busy anyway.” Though getting a fresh air like this really helps her refresh her mind, staying in his residence is not that bad as long as she could see him everyday. “Is there anything happened?” She looks concerned as Taeyong is becoming unusual.

“Not me. But you.” He turned his head slightly to see her being confuse. “I notice that these past few days you often lost in your own thought and I thought you might be bored. Maybe taking you to a stroll like this will help you.” She stops, her chin no longer leaning on his shoulder. Somehow she felt something hitting her chest hard. It hurts. 

“You okay?” She just nodded as she tried to hold back her tears. Meanwhile he lets out a deep sigh. “If there is something bothering you, you can tell me.” Of course she will never tell him. 

“Why are you so kind to me?” She asked as she looks at his eyes. There is this wave of guilty striking her. She just tried to do her work, but in the other hand she doesn’t wan to hurt him. If only she could turned back time, she won’t agree to this kind of mission. 

“Then, should I be mean to you?” Jaeyi doesn’t have a courage to look at his face so, she looks down to her feet. She didn’t even answer his question. “I did what I want to do. You don’t have to worry why I am being kind to you.” He said as he cupped her face to look at him and give her a big smile. 

“Don’t smile. I hate it.” His smile is the thing she hates the most. Because it keeps making her feeling guilty. But he just burst into laughter seeing her being sulky. He wraps his arms around her shoulder as they continue to walk side by side.

That morning, She called Sangpil asking him to meet her at their usual meeting place. He agreed and when she comes, he already sat there. 

“What happened?” He asked as she sits in front of him. There is this feeling that something has happened to her but he waits for her to tell him why she asked to meet him. 

She looks nervous as she opened her mouth to tell him her reason. But instead of telling him why, she asked him a question. “Sangpil-ah, back then when we discussed about this mission, why did you choose me?” He could tell that she is bothered by something but didn’t know exactly what it is. 

“Why? Did Wongeun give you a hard time?” Working with Wongeun is not easy, that’s a fact that every one knew. He keeps pushing every one to meet his expectation without mercy. “Or did Jang Taeyong do something mean to you?” His brows furrowed when she didn’t answer.

“I told you, he is danger—” 

Sangpil couldn’t finish his words because Jaeyi is interrupting him. “No, it’s the opposite.” She looks at his confused face. “He treats me as if I am the most important thing in this world. Meanwhile, _sunbaenim_ …it looks like he doesn’t even consider my existence.” 

Listening to her answer make him blinks several times. He knows that Wongeun is hard to work with but making her thought like that is beyond his logic. Taeyong is a criminal. That’s a fact that she has to remember. He is about to say those words but he saw her crying in silent. 

“Can I just withdraw from this mission?” Her voice is shaking and he could feel her pain from the way she said it. “I promise I will stay low or I will disappear if you allow me to back off.” Her hands are clutching at her knees.

This is the first time he saw her being this weak. Because all of these time, she never shows her weakness. Always look strong despite her small figure. Somehow he felt guilty because he is the one who propose the idea. “Jaeyi-ya, what happened?” He knows she likes Taeyong but doesn’t have the courage to ask her directly. 

“I beg you, please let me withdraw from this mission.”

He wants to touch her—patting her back but he knows that she won’t let him do that because the last time he tried to hug her, she pushed him away. 

“Jaeyi-ya we have come this far. Can you please hang in there a little longer?” After all, the decision is not him. Asking Wongeun about this also impossible. “I know it’s hard but please.” 

“Of course I should have stayed for you guys. It’s never been for me.” Her words cut him like a sword. That’s true. They just use her to complete this mission. Knowing that their conversation is pointless, she stood up and leave. 

It has been hours she locked herself in her room. Skipping lunch and dinner. Manbae then called Taeyong—telling him to go home immediately. He told him the detail as he arrived. 

Taeyong has knocked the door and called her several times but there is no answer. Afraid that something bad happened, he kicked the door open and found her snuggling under the duvet with the lights off. He then asked Manbae to leave and close the door. 

Actually he notice that something might happened to her but he decided to let it slide. He thought she will get better but seeing her right now, hurting him. 

“Can I turn the lights on?” He asked as he sits on the bed which she didn’t answer and he takes it as a no. 

She covered her whole body with the duvet yet he knows that she is crying from her movement. Instead of asking, he waits there in silence. Wait for her to tell him what had happened.

“Sorry.” She said with her raspy voice. 

“What for?” He thought he knows why but he doesn’t want to admit it. 

“Everything.”

“Is that why you are crying and skipping your meals?” Finally he reaches the duvet—pulling it down so he could see her. His hands then pulling her arms to make her sit. Cupping her face as his thumbs wiping her tears. “If you are feeling sorry, then just say so. Why are you locking yourself like this?” 

She is bawling her eyes out in his embrace. 

All of these years, he never shed a tears. But this night, he felt his sight is hazy because of his tears. 

_As I think only of you all day_

_A single stream of tear flows on its own_

_Step by step, I see you_

_So even as I work, tears flow without me knowing_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I feel like I become more productive this weekends. So I keep updating this story. I'm happy because you guys like this story I even read a comment saying that it's better than Real. Thank you for thinking of my story highly that means so much for me. I'll keep learning to improve my writing. 
> 
> I hope it will fits 10 chapter hahaha.


	9. One More Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update and as always sorry for any typos and grammatical errors.
> 
> [©Boa - Between Heaven and Hell](https://youtu.be/D0iCzMNZiZ0)

_I should actually hate you_

_The more I embrace you, it hurts_

_Although when morning comes_

_I will look for you again_

_I should actually push it back_

_This love that can’t be used anymore_

_Because time will blur us again somehow_

The last time he shed tears was the time his mother left him soon after his dad passed away. Even he cried his heart out, she didn’t even bothered to look at him. Back then, he thought it was his fault that his mom left him after that he knew that she just didn’t want to take responsibility.

When she left him, he was only eight so, the social worker took him to an orphanage. It was hard for him to blend in with other kids. Not that they didn’t want to play with him but he was the one who pushed them away. Getting attached to anyone or anything is the last option for him because he didn’t want to feel miserable for being left ever again. 

It has been years since he shut himself, pushed people away and pretend to enjoy his lonely life. Until he met her. At first, it was only lust, because he just being curious about her. But then, she crashed the wall around him easily. Now, she is the only one he wants for him. The one who pulled his human-side out. That’s why he felt betrayed when he knew her real identity. Yet, he doesn’t want to let her go since he knew how it feels to have someone waiting for his return. Though he is not sure that she felt the same. 

It has been an hour and she has calmed down though he can still feel her chest heaved up and down. He strokes her back gently, let the silent dominating, since he wants to give her some space. Minutes later, her breathing become more steady and he knew she was falling asleep. 

The lights peeking through the curtain. Jaeyi is squirming in his embrace. Her head tilting slightly to look at his face then tighten her arms around his waist. Her left cheek is against his chest when she felt his hand stroking her hair. “Good morning.” He said. “Did you sleep well?” He tried to make sure that she had a good sleep with his raspy voice. Meanwhile Jaeyi only nodding her head.

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Well, what happened last night was bad. It was normal if he still asking her about it. He is leaning on the tip of her head, thumb caressing the back of her hand. Making sure that she is safe with him. Jaeyi in the other hand only shakes her head. She doesn’t want to talk about it. Never.

She felt his hand moving—cupping her face so, she could face him. The first came to her mind was he getting mad at her but she is wrong about him. “I won’t ask if you don’t want to tell me, but you have to promise me that you will never get stressed over it ever again.” He tried his best not to prying over her. Making her uncomfortable is the least thing he wants. 

“Okay I promise.” Somehow she felt guilty for hiding but she doesn’t have any choice. “Today, do you have to go out?” Since the deal come closer, he becomes more busy. It feels like she ran out of time because when the deal happened, her duty has done and they won’t have the chance to spend their days together. She looks at him, trying to tell him to stay. Seeing her being like this, he just lets out a deep sigh. The last time he had time for her was month ago. Somehow he feel guilty but he can’t do anything. “Can’t you just stay here? Please?” 

Admitting his defeat, He reaches his phone on the bedside table—telling one of his men to push the meeting agenda to the afternoon. “I’ll be here until afternoon to make sure you eat your breakfast and lunch.” He can’t cancel today’s meeting so, the best thing he can do only rearrange the schedule. 

“But you still have to go.” She then tucking her face on the crook of his neck. Breathing in his calming scent. To her surprise, his scent no longer calm her. It just make her feel queasy. “Did you change your perfume?” Her sulky face confused him. Seconds ago she still look so gloomy. Now, it was the opposite. 

“No. Why?” He didn’t change anything and didn’t smell anything so, he was surprised when she complain about the perfume. He is about to say something but she breaks away from his embrace and just run to the bathroom. When he sniff to his own body he could smell his perfume and didn’t smell bad. It just weird that she reacted that way. 

“Are you feeling sick?” He looks concerned as he saw her didn’t touch her food. Remembering that she barely eat anything since yesterday make him more concerned. His brows furrowed as he looked at her hand massaging her temple. He stood up from the chair to approach her then massaging her nape. “You didn’t touch your food again. Do you want to eat something else?” He thought the food is not to her liking that’s why she didn’t touch it.

“No, my stomach feel really full just from staring at the food.” She tilts her head to look at him. “I guess I just need to sleep now. My head hurts.” Stretching out her arms to his direction while whining. “Hold me.” 

There is no one in the house except them that’s why Jaeyi becomes more clingy but he didn’t think that she could become like this. He chuckled as he bends down to reach the back of her knees with one hand while other hand wraps around her waist—holding her bridal style. Both of her arms lingering around his shoulders while she tried to buried her face to his neck. “It’s weird because your scent now makes me dizzy. Are you sure you didn’t change your perfume?” her squinting eyes, make him laugh. 

“I told you I didn’t change it. It’s the same one. How could I change it when you said you like it?” He doesn’t have a reason to change the perfume because she had said that his scent gave her a calming effect. “It must be your nose, miss.” He said as he walks towards his room. 

“Are you blaming me now?” To his surprise, she becomes irritated just because that simple words. He didn’t even blame her, he just stated a possibility but seeing her become that mad, make his brows furrow. 

Well, it is indeed surprising because he clearly remembers how she cried her lungs out last night, still look gloomy this morning but now, she looks like she was ready for a war. “Are you on your period? Why are you so sensitive?” He can’t help but ask as he puts her on the bed. As it becomes the topic, she remembers something, instead of showing her concerned face, she managed to show her sulky face. 

“No.” She should be but she is not. They were doing it a month ago and she should be on her period a week ago. She knows she is doomed but tried to look calm. Why did she do that? She was supposed to take the morning after pill but she didn’t. Sometimes, she hates herself for being forgetful. 

Maybe it’s because of the stress. Yap, because of the stress. She tried to ensure herself and decided to wait for three more days to get herself tested. 

That night, he was just arrived at home and the first thing he wants to do is pulling her in his embrace—breathing in her scent that he misses so this entire day. But, when he come closer, she hissed at him. He doesn’t know what he has done wrong but he noticed that she becomes more sensitive these past few days especially to him. Seems like everything about him, be it his perfume, clothes, even looks could pissed her. 

The hardest part came when it’s already bedtime for her. She said she hate his scent but keep asking him to stroke her head so that she could fall asleep. Of course he can’t refuse her let alone, getting mad or else she will burst into tears. 

He pulled the duvet to cover her body. She seems calmer tonight. Then Taeyong muster up his courage to start the topic. He might be cruel to others, but to her is another thing. “I want to talk about something but promise me, you won’t get mad or crying.” He tried to negotiate before telling her his concern. She just nod to agreed with the conditions he gave. 

“Don’t you think that—” He paused as he looks at her face, observing her expression before continuing his words. “you…become…more…sensitive these days?” his brows furrowed. Waiting for her answer, make him feel anxious. He doesn’t want to start a fight with her but he needs to solve this problem or else it will torture him everyday.

She knows that she becomes more sensitive these days, but she can’t help it. Even she herself is confuse why every time she saw him, she wants to vent out her anger to him. “I know, but I can’t help it. You know that strange feeling you felt when you see someone and you just can’t fight the urge to lash out at him.” 

He looks dumbfounded. “That’s it?” He thought he had done something terrible but turns out, he just become her place to vent out. Maybe this is how his men felt when he had a bad day. 

“Why? You don’t like it? You hate me?” 

Her questions make him panic. He immediately shaking his head, “No, I just want to know the reason now just sleep it’s late. Good night.” He kiss her forehead and turn the lamp off. 

He never thought that living with a woman is this hard.

_Let me forget you just for one day_

_These are words I can’t keep_

_If I don’t see you, I’ll hurt again, I’ll cry_

_I’m between heaven and hell because of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for reading. Seems like I'm having a writers block but I tried to update. I'm sorry if its not good 😔 and thank you for all the good comments and everyone who still waiting for the update though you know how it will end, I love you. 
> 
> The last chapter might be not as hurt as back in time since y'all has read it already hahahahhahaha


	10. Memories of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. As always sorry for typos and grammatical errors. 
> 
> [©Suju - Memories](https://youtu.be/9Mk-FTlBK0o)

_We were in love, weren’t we?_

_All those days we spent together_

_We shared our pain, didn’t we?_

_Even when we didn’t know what was wrong_

_Where are you now?_

_Don’t you hear my voice?_

_My aching heart searches for you_

_It calls out for you, it’s going crazy_

Actually, she knows she is being too sensitive these past few days. But, it just come out that way. It feels like she doesn’t have control over her mind and body. Sometimes, she is afraid that Taeyong would say something about this, but to her surprise, he is more considerate than she thought. He never gets mad just because she always vent out her anger to him or asking him a favor. Even when she was lashing out at him in front of his men, he just lets out a deep sigh.

It has been three days since she had the thought of her being pregnant. But she still hesitate to take the test. Even just the thought of it make her trembling in fear. 

What if it’s true?

How should she told him? 

How would he react? 

What would he say if he knew she is Ha Jaeyi?

What will happen to them after this?

Just thinking about all of the possibilities that could happened, make her felt uneasy. 

It was still early in the morning, Taeyong is still fast asleep beside her but she has to wake up in order to check the result. The pharmacist advised her to do the test first thing in the morning. So, she did. But, it was quite hard since Taeyong is hugging her tightly. She removes his hand from her waist carefully and opens the drawer while looking at him. Her plan will fail if she wakes him up. 

She walks carefully toward the bathroom with five different brands of pregnancy test kit in her hand. After locking the door, she puts them on the cabinet and tied her hair. 

Closing her eyes while peeking at the test window on her hand. Her heart beats really fast as she looks at the result. 

It shows two lines. At first, she tried to ensure herself that it could be wrong. But then, five of them show the same result. 

Clutching onto the test pack, “Dammit Ha Jaeyi…” Banging her head on the wall as she gets frustrated. “Why are you making your life more complicated?” She jolts as she heard him knocking the door.

“Are you there?” It seems like he was looking for her. 

“Oh, Why? Do you need to use the bathroom?” 

“No, I just want to make sure you were there.” 

She then take all the things and put it inside her pocket. Checking the cabinet to make sure she didn’t leave any trace. When she opens the door and saw him, she couldn’t help but feel anxious. Cold sweat were all over her face and her lips turned pale. When he approached her, she only gave him a dry laugh. 

“Are you sick? You look so pale.” His hand caressing her cheek while he looks at her with a concerned look. 

She immediately shakes her head. “No, I’m okay.” Actually he doesn’t want to believe her but he doesn’t want to have an argument with her early in the morning and he wants to enjoy the moment since she doesn’t push him away. He takes the chance to kiss her because it was so hard to kiss her lately so, he doesn’t want to waste the opportunity. 

“I’m sorry,” He said while caressing her hair. She looks so confused because of his sudden apologize. “I have been busy these past few days and seems like neglecting you.” He thought it was the reason why she becomes so sensitive.

A smile engraved on her face. Her hand reaches his—squeezing it gently. “No, you don’t need to apologizing.” She shakes her head as she looks at his face. “You had a hard time, but I always throw a fit.” 

“Now you realized how hard it is?” He teased and she just laugh. 

“Sorry.” She clung onto him. Wrapping her arms around his waist as she thought about the way to tell him. She doesn’t even know how to tell him that she is an agent dispatched to catch him and now, she has to tell him about the pregnancy. Feels like her head could explode anytime. 

Because he is worried about her, he told his men to talk about the deal at his office so, he doesn’t need to left the house. She is about to get a glass of water when she heard they talk about the deal. The ship will arrive in five days. But people know that they will hold the exhibition a from now. They have separated the antiques that will be used for exhibition and the drug camouflaged as an antiques. 

They had planned everything including an escape route if the police found out about this deal. It was considered as a detailed plan since they will executed a big deal.

Actually, he did the meeting in his office purposely. He wants her to know their detailed plan. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked him while leaning her head on his shoulder. 

He turns his head slightly to look at her. “Why?” His brow slightly uplifted. 

“I’m just worried about you. Can’t you just stop doing this?” She reaches his hand—playing with his fingers. The truth is, she felt really nervous about this. Torn between doing her job right or protecting him. 

“Don’t worry. It will be the last, I promised.” He smiled as she tucked her face on the crook of his neck. 

Well, she is not the only one who worried about this deal. He is worried as well but he can’t stop now if he wants to take that old man down. Well, he knows better than anyone that this deal might fail as Jaeyi has known the detail. 

After days she had forgotten about her actual job, finally she asked Wongeun to meet her. She wait until Taeyong left the house, then sneaked out to meet Wongeun. Wearing a cap and mask, she tried to hide her face. Checking her surrounding as she walks towards her destination to make sure that no one is following her. 

She headed to a cafe near the supermarket she usually visit to grocery shop so Taeyong and his men won’t be suspicious of her.

“How is it? Do you have any news to report?” Jo Wongeun cross his legs and staring at Jaeyi who sits across to him. 

She looks nervous as she thinks of her answer. At least there is ten seconds of silence before she opens her mouth, “They will executed the deal within four days.” Finally she told Wongeun what she heard when Taeyong was on the phone several days ago. 

“Good. Where is it?” He sips his coffee before asking another question. “When?”

For unknown reason, Jaeyi feels her body trembles, her heart skip a beat and feels extremely nervous. She doesn’t know how to answer the question. “That, I still looking for the details.” 

A smirk engraved on his face—a mocking one. “You still looking for the details or you still looking for the way to save him?”

She lift her head up to look at Wongeun, “ _Sunbaenim..._ ” She can’t say anything because it’s true that a part of her wants to save him since she doesn’t want to lose him. But another part of her tell her to do her duty. The only reason why she becomes a NIS agent is to create a better place for everyone, at least her family. Yet, she already failed her mission. 

“Why? It’s a year already since you are dispatched as an undercover agent, become the closest person to him yet you can’t catch him.” His voice sounds serious now. “It is not the time to fall in love, Ha Jaeyi!” He raised his voice and draw an attention from some customers. 

His words trigger her defensive self, “Says who that I’m falling in love?” Of course she won’t admit it. Though it’s written all over her face “Do you think I would risk my live just to fall in love with that kind of bastard?”

_Hypocrite. You even had his kid now._

“Good, then do your job right!” He gives an intimidating looks to Jaeyi. “I give you three days to find out about their plans. If this operation fail, you are the one to blame!” Wongeun hits the table before standing from his position and left Jaeyi behind. Meanwhile, Ha Jaeyi still staring blankly at the table in front of her.

That night after all the conversation happen between her and Jo Wongeun, she couldn’t sleep. Her head was full with the thought of what will happen to them after this. What will happen if she finally lets him know her real self—that she is not Sooyoung he knows but Ha Jaeyi an agent that would bring him down. The thought of it creeps her out and make her head feels like it would explode anytime soon.

She tried to close her eyes only to find her imagining what could happen after this. In the end, she gave up. At the next second, she finds herself staring at Taeyong’s sleeping face beside her. He sleeps soundly—looks like a baby—really different from his usual self he shown to people. 

Her left hand reach out to his face. Caressing his thick eyebrow, down to his cheek, nose, and lips. She lets out a long, deep sigh that woke him up. He frown as he open his eyes. “What time is it now?” He asks her while caressing her head.

“Sorry, did I wake you up? It’s only past midnight. You can sleep again.” Her thumb now caressing his cheek.

Jang Taeyong shows a little smile with half closed eyes. “Then why don’t you sleep?” He pulls her closer, hug her tighter, and pat her back softly.

“Not sleepy yet.” Her hand slid into his waist—hug him tight as if he would gone if she loose it.

One second,

Two seconds,

Three seconds,

There is only silence between them. Taeyong knows that there is something bothering her, but decided to not ask further. He will wait her to spill the bean without pushing her. The only thing he can do is hugging her and pat her back to put her sleep.

“Taeyong-ssi,” Finally she breaks the silence between them. She just looks at his chest in front of her because she doesn’t have the courage to look at his eyes. “Should we move far away where there is no one who know us?” 

He frowned at her sudden question. He thought they have been agreed to not talk about it again. She had promise not to worry about this thing but now, she brought it up again. “I thought you promised me not to stress over this thing ever again. Did something happen today?”

She shakes her head. “Just asking you. You could make it as a what if question.” This time, she looks up at his face and smile at him awkwardly. 

“Just tell me. Is there something bothering you?” Taeyong couldn’t help but feel worried as he looks at her eyes.

She then tucking his face into the crook of his neck to avoid his gaze. Enjoying his natural scent and seeking the warmth that calm her. He leaned to kiss her head.

“I know you might hate it if I talk about this,” She paused and he could feels her warm breath to his neck.

“But...” He continued with his honey voice while stroking her hair.

She gulped and feel her heart beat faster. She tried to find the words but after several seconds there is still nothing out from his mouth. She gasp for more air before finally told him. “But, I want to know what will you do if we met at a different circumstance?”

“Hm...” His hand now holding her shoulder. Pushing her so, he could see her face. But Jaeyi tighten her hug on his waist. Her reaction makes him chuckle and decided to let her be. “Different circumstance like how?”

He feels a lil bit tickle on his back from a stroke that Jaeyi’s made with her finger. “Like, you are not the Jang Taeyong that I know today and I’m not the Sooyoung you know today.” She said it carefully not to spill her real indentity. “Just the ordinary Jang Taeyong.”

It’s true that sometimes, she dreams that they will meet as an ordinary person. Not as an undercover agent and her target. Sometimes she wishes that she met an ordinary Jang Taeyong—he could be an ordinary office worker, a teacher, an artist, everything but a boss of drug dealer syndicate.

“Like what?” His voice sounds so soft, making Jaeyi feel that all of this time, there are two different Jang Taeyong. One who become NIS’s target and another one is the kind Jang Taeyong who always become her source of happiness.

“Hm...maybe an ordinary office worker who works from 9 to 6? Or maybe a jobless man. I’ll gladly provide you.” She held her head up to face him and smiling as their eyes met.

He then lean forward to peck her lips. “Are you sure you want to live with a parasite?”

“I’m ok as long as the parasite is you.” 

He laugh upon hearing her answer. “Why?” He just don’t understand why she would go through such way just for a man.

“I don’t know. I just want it.” Now, she looks directly at him. “I want you to enjoy this life without going through any hardship like now.”

For a split second, her words struck him. It hits the spot where it hurts. His eyes diverted to another direction—avoiding her eyes. Back then, he thought that there will be no one who could see the soft side of him, the one who make him feel the fear of losing someone, the one who make him laugh his heart out. Until he met Ha Jaeyi. When he knows who she is, he was doubting her sincerity. But now, he just want her more. 

“Why? Are you now regretting your decision for staying with me?” His voice could show his fear of being left alone. 

Ha Jaeyi fixes her position. She loosen up her hug from his waist to have a better look at his face. Her hand reach his cheek. “Why are you asking? Isn’t the answer obvious?” Her eyebrows raised. “I didn’t regret it. Never. Meeting you was something that I will gladly do it over and over again. Though you know, your first impression is not quite good.” 

He rolls his eyes after hearing her last sentence. 

“Come on, everyone knows that you are that annoying bastard. Who will like you at the first encounter, tho?” 

“You did.” He answers with a great confident which receive a small beating on his arm. Then both of them are laughing together. 

He wish this moment could last forever. 

She has been looking for the right moment to tell him but keep missing the time because every time she wants to tell him, there will be another thing which distract him. 

He noticed that she looks more gloomy but he thought it was because of her work. Since the deal is getting closer, it’s normal that she looks so nervous. He wants to talk to her but he got no time. 

That night he was sitting alone in his office. His index finger tapping on the table while his thought wandering around. The ship will anchored tomorrow. That means they will start their plan in less than twenty four hours. 

His hand reaches the drawer—taking a USB that contain the details of the higher ups within organization. This tiny tools have a great power to blow them up once it handed to the right person. Yet, he doesn’t know who. Actually, he could give that thing to Jaeyi but he is not sure if she was that powerful. He just doesn’t want her to get hurt. 

He comes to his room only to find her sit in front of the dressing table with a look that he can’t comprehend. But one thing for sure, she looks so tensed. 

“Why are you still up? It’s late already.” He said as he gave her a back hug—kissing the tip of her head. She looks at him through the mirror. For some reasons, the sight of him, make her sad. 

She then turns her body to face him. “I miss you.” Were the words that slip from her mouth. He is just stood there, didn’t say anything. Because she didn’t get any response, she gets up from the chair, cupping his face with both of her hands. “I said I miss you.”

It was just a simple words, yet it made him lost on his thought. “You are missing me when we see each other every day?” Forcing a smile was his way to look less nervous. 

“I can still miss you even if you were hugging me tight.” She wraps her arms around him. Hugging him tight as if he will run away from her if she letting go. “I want to talk about something with you.”

“Can we just talk about it tomorrow? It’s late. Let’s just sleep.”

She misses the time again.

Jaeyi wakes up to the noise in the bathroom. Shortly after that, she sees Jang Taeyong already dress up in a black tee and a jeans, looking for his leather jacket. She then sits and lean her back to the headboard. Watching him going back and forth in the room. 

She wants to tell him, but he looks busy.

After grabbing his jacket and cap, he walks to their bed. Sitting on the side while smiling to his girl. His hand cupping her face, “I’ll be late today.” _Or I might not come back if something goes wrong._ He only say that part in his head. He never feels this nervous when he did his business. But now, he always feel anxious.

“But I want to tell you about something.” 

“Ah right, you want to talk. Then let’s talk later.” He wants to have a reason for coming back that’s why he told her to talk with him later. 

He leans to give a peck to her lips but when he tried to pull back, she pull him close and kiss him. “I need to go.” He said between their kiss.

“No, just make it quick.” She whines which make him chuckle. 

“This girl.” He reciprocates the kiss. But when her hand tried to slip beneath his clothes, he stops. “I need to go, hm” He kisses her forehead and stood up.

_Can’t you please jut stay here with me?_

Jaeyi has spent ten minutes just to stare blankly at her phone. She has been thinking whether to report it or not. To tell them the right address and time or not. She is torn between doing her job right or protecting the man she loves. 

After having a hard time to decide, she finally sent a message to Wongeun. Giving him an address and the exact time. She then add a message to him. 

_Just make sure to catch him alive._

But no response. Wongeun only told her to look for another evidence in Taeyong’s house as they execute the plan.

The night has come. Taeyong knows that his plan will fall. “ _Sajangnim,_ you should run.” One of his trusted man come to him covered with blood. When he tried to run away from the scene. Someone grabs his shoulder. Beat him up and make him fall. Taeyong put up a fight against the man. Having a blackbelt in taekwondo sure become an advantage for him. Though he also got hurt from the punch on his face. 

He left the scene after knocking Sangpil down. 

When he comes home, he finds Jaeyi in his office—looking for something. “Did you look for this?” He took a USB from his pocket and show it to Jaeyi.

She jolts when she heard his voice. Becomes more surprise as she saw his face. “What...what happened with your face.” She doesn’t know how to react. She doesn’t even know whether she is surprised because he is back already or because he comes back looking like that. 

He stood still when she approach him—looking so worried. He just look at her as she wipes the blood from the tip of his lips. “Are you that worried, Ha Jaeyi?”

She stops and looks directly at him. It feels like she just struck by a lightning. 

“Why? Do you think I didn’t know?” Now, he is caressing her hair, showing her a smile. But she knows it’s not the smile he usually shows to her. His eyes filled with darkness. The person in front of her right now is not the Jang Taeyong she knows.

Jaeyi backs down as he tried to shorten their gap. She then reach the gun inside her blazer and pointed it to him. Seeing her pointing a gun make him back down and raising his hand. “Oh...calm down, _jagiya_.” He smirks at her. “I thought I won’t see this side of you. You know, that you looks sexy now.” 

He keeps saying the words that might hurt her feeling. 

She feels her sight becomes hazy as her tears started to gathered on her lids. Her hands is trembling as she pointed the gun towards her direction.

They stay in the same position for several minutes until she lowered the gun also lowered her head to look at her feet because she couldn’t bear to look at him. 

Now, she is in a very bad state. Torn between catching him or letting him go. She wants to convince him to surrender, but it won’t be that easy. He has come this far, he won’t turn himself in just because she told him to do so. Without realizing, she is already in tears. Clutching hard to her side of blazer—trying to hold herself from bawling her eyes out. 

That’s when she feels he wraps her in his arms. Pulling her closer to feel each other’s warmth. He pat her back which make her sob even more. Trying to hold every emotion inside her. “Why are you bawling your eyes out when I’m the one who get beaten up?” 

His words doesn’t help it just makes her whimper louder. Actually it hurts him when he sees her crying her heart out like that. Especially when he is the reason why she cried like that. 

“When did you know?” She asks him in between her cries. She tries to gasp more air because she feels suffocated. 

“The first time you move in.” His answer make her release their hug. She looks at his face with a confuse looks. Wondering why he did that. 

Why he didn’t tell her anything,

Why he let her live instead of killing her.

“I know you must be wondering why I didn’t say anything.” A little smile could be seen on his face, “You know, I never have a friend or simply someone to talk to. All the people around me are purely a business thing while the girls, they just come when they need something from me.”

When she looks at him, he diverts his eyes—doesn’t have the courage to face her. After all this time, he is never good at showing his affection through a word. So, telling her the reason of his decision is the hardest part for him. “You are the very first person who are willing to listen to me, responding my silly act, and smiling for me.”

“Of course I hate you when I found out, but what can I do? I already become a fool. No, actually I already feel exhausted. I’m tired of living this live but I don’t know how to escape.” He paused. It feels like he will explode. His chest is in a great pain while he tried to let all of his thought out. “When I found out that you are not the Sooyoung I know, I thought that I could finally escape this life. At least after this I could help you to get promoted.” 

A whimper escape his mouth when she hits his shoulder, “Hey, I’m injured right now why are you hitting me?” 

She can’t help but burst into tears again, “How could you say that when you don’t even know what will happen to you after this?” 

What will happen to us after this?

Wongeun won’t go easy on him and they might not see each other ever again.

“Jaeyi-ya, Ha jaeyi.” He calls her name for the first time. Making her heart aches even more. She bites her bottom lips to prevent her from crying. But he keeps calling her. “Ha Jaeyi…I never knew calling your name will be this fun.”

“Stop it. I will hate you if you call my name again.” 

He took a step closer. Handing her the USB he had. “Here. You can use it to go against them.” 

She shakes his head. Refused to take the thing. “Just handed it by yourself. I don’t want to take the credit.” 

He reaches her hand and put the USB on her hand.

That’s when she tried to hug him, she saw some red lasers directed to him then Wongeun and Sangpil already stood in front of the door. Jaeyi’s hands is trembling and all she does is shielding him with her whole body. 

“Just don’t shoot. I’ll handcuff him with my own hand.” Jaeyi beg to Wongeun.

“Ha Jaeyi! Do you want to be charged as an accomplice?” Sangpil tried to get near her.

When she begs to Wongeun, Taeyong’s hand reach her shoulder and push her to the side of the room.

She saw the first bullet going through his shoulder,

The second one on his leg,

The third on the left side of his stomach,

The fourth on his thigh,

And the last bullets went through his chest. 

Seems like it was moving on a slow motion.

She lost her balance upon seeing the sight in front of her. “Please, stop it already.” Her shaky voice is quite loud. She wants to approach Taeyong who falls on the floor but her knees was shaking from seeing what just happened in front of her eyes. 

She crawls to him, crying her heart out as she heard him whimpers in pain. “Please, you can’t leave like this.” Reaching his head and place him to her laps. “You told me to wait so, we can have a talk.”

“Don’t cry.” He mouthed the words to her because he is no longer has the strength. He is too tired about everything. He wants her to get a better life and forget everything about him.

His heavy breathing makes her more anxious. She knows that it will be impossible for him to survive this but she does hope for a miracle. 

Yet, the miracle never come.

That night, Jaeyi feels her world turned upside down.

“Why are you bringing all the SWAT team with you?”

“Did you expect me come empty handed?” She should have known that Wongeun likes to move as he please.

“But I told you to get him alive. Why are you doing this?” She is fuming mad which make every one freeze at their place.

As expected, they had a press conference—telling people that they have caught the biggest drug dealer syndicate and shot them because they tried to flee. 

“Is it true that the agent dispatched has turned become an accomplice?”

“Unfortunately, yes. There are so many things happened while doing their job. Maybe they know the taste of money so, their judgement become blur.”

Wongeun keep telling lies. After all the things he had done to her, now he makes her as an accomplice. 

That’s when Ha Jaeyi come barging to the conference room. All eyes on her. Sangpil tried to stop her but she is unstoppable now that she has nothing to lose.

“I am the agent dispatched.” All reporters look at her with a confused looks. It was the first time an undercover agent blow her cover. “As you know, they have claimed me as an accomplice. But I have something interesting for you.” 

“Release it.” With just one call, the reporters now went crazy as they look at their laptops. The list of higher ups involved was released on the internet and can be accessed by every one. 

Jo wongeun is one of them. He is Go In Doo’s right-hand man, the superintendent within the police force. 

“You want to throw us under the bus but you can’t when I’m still here.” 

After submitting her resignation letter, she clears her desk. Taking all her belonging and go. 

“Ha Jaeyi.” 

She stops as she heard Sangpil calls her.

“Do have to do this? You are the one who solve this case. Why are you leaving.”

“It’s partially true I was an accomplice. I tried to protect him.”

“But…”

“Sangpil-ah, I don’t belong here. I can’t do this job right.”

Not with the baby inside her.

“You have to stay here. At least I know that there is still someone on his right mind within NIS.” That was her last words for him before she gone missing.

Don’t you feel cold?

Because I do feel really cold.

I miss you.

Had you know about Jiyong would you done your best to stay?

It has been three years since Jaeyi quits her job, cutting ties with everyone to live her own live in the rural area where nobody knows her. There is no single day passes without her missing him. Especially when she looks at Jiyong.

Changing the old photo of her with Jiyoung with the new one so he could see that his son grew into a handsome boy, she also brings him a bouquet of dandelion. She can’t hold her tears as she put the flower in front of the urn. 

“Why are you crying?” A small hand holding onto hers. His small eyes, looks a lot like him.

Jaeyi shakes her head, bending her knees down and caressing Jiyong’s head.

The small hand now wiping her tears, “Do you miss _appa_?” She just nods to his innocent question. “ _Eomma_ don’t cry, you have me.” He hugs and pats her with his small hands. He is the only source of her strength.

“Jiyong-ah, thank you.”

_My heart, my tears_

_Again the memory of you_

_Drop by drop_

_They fall onto my chest_

_I cry and cry,_

_And with these memories that won’t be erased_

_My empty heart is drenched again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is the end of this story. Thank you all for reading and loving it. I'm sorry that I have to break your and Jaeyi heart twice. I tried to keep the original ending because changing it last minute will make it weird.


	11. My World is Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong decided to tell Jaeyi that he knows about her. Instead of killing her, he told her that he loves her and asked her to leave the country with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I read some of comments asking for an alternative ending, here it is an alternative ending for you. I hope you enjoy this update. The last update for Who Are you. Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors.

That night he was sitting alone in his office. His index finger tapping on the table while his thought wandering around. The ship will anchored tomorrow. That means they will start their plan in less than twenty four hours. 

His hand reaches the drawer—taking a USB that contain the details of the higher ups within organization. This tiny tools have a great power to blow them up once it handed to the right person. Yet, he doesn’t know who. Actually, he could give that thing to Jaeyi but he is not sure if she was that powerful. He just doesn’t want her to get hurt.

“What are you thinking about? You don’t even response when I knocked the door.” He was so lost in his own thoughts and didn’t even realized Jaeyi was stood in front of him—being sulky.

Looking at her make him smile. He reaches her hand, pulling her closer and making her sit on his lap. “Why are you being sulky?” one of his hand resting on her back while another cupping her face. 

Well, it’s not the first time she is being sulky or throwing a fit. At least for these past few days. She always being grumpy But today, she looks even more cute. Maybe he really is becoming a fool for her.

“It’s late but you still here. I thought you had works to do turns out you just sit here silently.” She stops to catch a breath. “You know I can’t sleep without you.” Her brows furrowed as she looks at him. 

Seeing her being like this make him chuckle. “ _Aigoo,_ what can you do without me?” His hand now threading her hair and slightly pushing her to close the gap between them. He then crush her lips with his. 

He knows how to handle her. 

“Why are you always doing this when I am about to get mad?” She complains but in the other hand she is happy. 

That was how fast her mood change for these past few days. Luckily, he never been affected though he has his own problem on his plate. 

She is leaning her head on his shoulders while both of her arms wrapping his waist. It was quite comfortable that she almost fall asleep immediately. “Are you sleeping already?” He asked and heard she murmur some words like don’t disturb me I’m trying to sleep. 

“I want to give you something. Don’t sleep yet.” He patted her cheek so she won’t fall asleep. This is his only chance to give her the bomb he had because he never know what could happen to him tomorrow. 

“Ah, is it something that you had to do now?” The annoyance in her tone is clear. She doesn’t like it if someone tried t o disturb her sleep. 

He then handed the USB to her. “What’s this? I mean I know what it is but why are you giving it to me?” She looks confused as she glance to the USB on her hand. 

“It is something you want. Thing that makes you risking your life to approach me.” 

She frowned as she heard him. She doesn’t know what is he talking about. What it is that make her risking her life to approach him? 

Seconds later she is freezing as she looks at his eyes. He knows. He knows her real intention and now what? 

“Ha Jaeyi, a thank you won’t hurt. I have helped you to get what you want.” His arms now wrapping on her waist—tightly. 

It feels like her body was limp. Her heart beat speed up as she think about her life. Does he want to kill her since he knows? No, if he kills her then what about the baby? He can do everything to her but not the baby.

She gulps as she tried to remove his hand from her waist but he is too strong. Her heart heaves ups and downs because of the fear. Her eyes quivered as he lean closer. 

“What…what do you want?” The tension between them make her stutter. “Do you want to ki—” She can’t finish her words because his forehead now collides with her.

“Jaeyi-ya, do you want to run away with me? Let’s run to somewhere faraway where nobody know us.” 

Her hand clutching onto his arm. Her brain is still processing his words. Is it true that he asked her to run with him? 

The question left hanging. She didn’t answer yet. But then he just crash her lips with her—tilting her head with his hand to deepen his kiss. He sucks her lips hard which make her gasp then take the chance to rummage every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Though she was surprised, she reciprocated the kiss and unconsciously shedding tears. 

“Ha Jaeyi, I love you.” He said as he breaks away from the kiss and wipes her tears away with his thumb. He cupped her face to kiss her again. Now his hand is trailing down her body—stopping at her thigh. He strokes it gently but still manages to make her yelp. She is wearing a night gown so it was easy for him to pulled it up to her waist. But when his hand start to play with the hem of her panty, her hand stops him. 

The confused look on his face make her laugh. He is about to say something but Jaeyi was quick. “I have something to tell you.” Stood up while fixing her night gown. “Come with me.” She reaches his hand and pull him to follow her. 

They were on his room, his brows furrowed as he saw her looking for something in her bag. Then, seconds later she gave him something that looks like a polaroid but it’s not a polaroid photos. He frowned as he looks at her and the paper on his hand. 

“It’s five weeks.”

“What?” His confused look says it all.

“The baby.”

There was only silence between them. He doesn’t give any reaction and she doesn’t explain any further. Just them both looking at each other. 

Actually, she has expected this kind of reaction. But she doesn’t know that it will be this hurt. It looks like he doesn’t want it. Of course he might think a baby is too much when they had to face this situation and barely know what will happen next. 

She reaches the ultrasound result on his hand. Putting it back in her bag and walking towards the bathroom. Then she felt his hand on her wrist. He still didn’t say anything. But it was better than hearing him saying he doesn’t want it. 

“Sorry.” Jaeyi was the one who broke the silence. It’s true that she felt sorry. He had so much on his plate, yet she is adding his burden.

Hearing the sound of her apologizing, making him feel bad. Both of his hand now, reaching her shoulders. “No, don’t. There is nothing to be sorry.” Pulling her into his embrace. “I’m sorry if I didn’t respond it immediately. I just don’t know how to feel about this news.” 

“Do you hate it?”

“Why would I?”

“Because it’s not the time to have a baby.”

He lets out a deep sigh. “I know we are in a difficult position right now. But it doesn’t mean that I hate it. It would become the source of our strength. I just feel bad because I had to put both of you in this kind of situation.” 

“Then, let’s just go somewhere faraway. I don’t mind where ever it is as long as there are the two of us.”

“Three.”

“Right three of us.”

He breaks away from their hug. Looking at her with a smile. “Then let’s pack all the thing we need to flee. I’ll get things done before we left the country.” 

She frowned upon hearing his words. “You still need to get things done? Why don’t we just go now?” She looks annoyed. The fact that he still put himself in danger make her mad. What’s the point of getting things done when he will gone at the end of the day?

“I have come this far, you know why I did this. Maybe you should see the things I gave you earlier. You’ll know why I had to risk everything.”

“Then, what if you were being caught there?” She looks worried and scared as the thought of him being caught and they won’t have the chance to meet each other ever again come popping up on her mind.

“I promise I will come to you.”

Both of them are busy preparing all the things they need to leave the country. Once in a while he checked on her to make sure that she didn’t force herself. “Don’t tire yourself.”

The light’s peeking through the curtain. Usually, she stills tossing and turning on the bed. But today, she was all ready—wearing a black turtle neck sweater and a jeans. Approaching Taeyong that still looking for his jacket then hugging him from the back. “Promise me you will come back.” 

He turned his body to face her—cupping her face then giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. “I promise.” Then he pulls her to his embrace. Stroking her back to calm her. “Are you sure you can do it?” Somehow, he is more worried about her. He is afraid that something bad might happen to her. 

“You had to change the car and move the luggage—” Jaeyi had to kiss him to stop him from nagging too much. 

“You talk too much. We just bring two suitcases. You just acted like I would move this entire house.” 

“I mean—”

“Don’t worry. I can do that much. You just need to think about yours.” She said as she stroke his cheek. “Let’s start move. I’ll tell Wongeun to start move an hour later so, you had time to run away.” 

Last night they had talk about their plan. How should they reach the airport and what should they do. Taeyong told Jaeyi to send the wrong schedule so, he had time to get things done on the port before running away. Then, he told her where she should wait for him. 

Saying that they are nervous is understatement. They could feel their heart beat speed up every second. It has been fifteen minutes since she waited for him at the place he told and it feels like forever. She jolts as he knocked the window—asking her to unlock the door. Then she shifted to the passenger seat and let him drive them to the airport. 

“Release the list as we reach the airport.” She just nods to his command. 

They were arriving at the airport. Walking through the gate as they showed their fake passport. He has prepared them since Jaeyi asked him to leave the country. 

Since they had passed the gate and there is only thirty minutes before boarding, he told her to release the article then throwing their phone on the trash bin in the airport. 

“I didn’t know that we make such a great team work.”

That was a long journey for them, they had to move from country to country but, Taeyong decided to stop as Jaeyi’s bump got bigger. He can’t see her suffering. Sometimes he asked her to comeback to her parent but she was fuming mad. So, he never talked about it again. 

She is happy as long as she could live with him and taking care of the baby together. 

“Ya, Jang Jiyong!”

The three years old boy jolts as he heard his mom voice. He is caught red handed eating chocolate when he should not. Afraid that her mom would scold him until the night comes, he runs and hiding behind his dad. 

“Ya, why are you always hiding behind your dad’s back every time I need to scold you?” She reaches Taeyong’s arm—telling him to move. “You, move!! I need to talk with him.” While Taeyong didn’t listen. 

“Just talk to me, I’ll deliver the message to him.” She frowned and about to nag but Taeyong pulls her into his embrace. “It’s just chocolate, stop nagging because I don’t want to see wrinkles on your face yet.” He yelps as she hits his back. But then they laugh. 

“ _Appa…_ ” For a split second they forget about Jiyong. When he called they laugh even louder. They bend their knees down to hug and showering him with a kiss. 

Their paths were not easy but it’s worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Actually I have planned to make an alternative ending, that's why I can't reply any comments that implying on this plan 🙃 
> 
> You can think of it as their ending instead of the original one. Because I do think this is their ending 🙂


End file.
